I'll Protect the Abomination
by killerkitty15
Summary: Matthew is considered an Abomination, a mixture of two species that were never supposed to get together. The only friend he ever had was his brother but that all changes when a high school is created to help relations between humans and supernatural creatures. New romances bloom but so does an unspeakable evil. Can they overcome this evil and manage to get along with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**….why…just…why…I don't know…why I'm starting shit…when I haven't finished shit…**

**Anywho…I was reading fanfics…and looking at drawings and…this…this came out of my head…don't know why…it just…happened…I…I don't know what is real anymore…just…forgive me…**

**Just…tell me how this is…kay?**

**_(Eventual) Pairings_****:**** LudwigxFeliciano (GermanyxItaly), ****FrancisxArthur**** (FrancexEngland), ****GilbertxMatthew**** (PrussiaxCanada), AntonioxLovino (SpainxRomano), BerwaldxTino (SwedenxFinland), MatthiasxLukas (DenmarkxNorway), LeonxEmil (Hong KongxIceland), RoderichxElizabeta (AustriaxHungry), IvanxYao (RussiaxChina), ****AlfredxIm Young Soo**** (AmericaxKorea), LienxMei (VietnamxTaiwan), NataliaxLili (BelarusxLiechtenstein), TorisxFeliks (LithuaniaxPoland), EduardxRaivis (EstoniaxLatvia), HerculesxKiku (GreecexJapan), SadiqxGupta (TurkeyxEygpt), and others I haven't thought about yet**

**The underline pairings are the main ones being focused on…soooooo yeah…..enjoy this High School AU…fantasy…I don't know…bullshit? PWP? Crack story? Crap shoot? Yes…yes a crap shoot…I really don't know what I'm writing or why sooo…try and make sense of it**

**Main characters /pairings will be in the first person (yes there are POV changes) and minor characters/pairings will be in the third person**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**::Matthew::**

I really didn't have anyone who I could call a friend. Well, maybe my brother but that didn't really count. He is my brother after all. I hope you're asking about why I don't have friends because I'm about to tell you, if you don't care then you can…I don't know…go find a more interesting story? I know a couple interesting stories, stories that are way more interesting than this one. But you won't find those stories here, well, maybe a few of them since it's only fair. Right?

I think I'm getting off track.

Let's start at the beginning, ok?

My mother was a Cat-demon or Cat-beast, whatever you want to call it. Either way, she had the ability to turn into a cat that was the size of a Honda minivan, which is pretty big. She was part of a pride, a group of cat-beasts and their families, which was part of an entire species. Not only that but she had the ability to change so that she was the size of a regular woman. A regular sized woman, a _beautiful_ woman, with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes, her name was Madeline and she was…she was angelic. She loved her mate; a Cat-beast from Britain named Oliver. She would hunt with him at night and, when the new moon came and stopping the Shifting became futile, she would play with him a game of cat and mouse; she would curl up with him and bask in the freedom the Shifting brought. She loved her mate with all her heart. Or so Oliver thought.

In truth, Madeline was lonely. She loved Oliver; there were plenty of qualities within him that Madeline cherished. But she always found herself alone in their home while Oliver was with other members of the pride, planning an attack on the human race. She wanted attention, love, to be cared for and treasured. So when she met a human, a human _man_, a _handsome_ human man who traded furs, silk, dried meats and other trinkets from faraway lands. He was kind and, although his appearance was weather beaten and his hands rough, his smile was wide. He believed in the Old Ones, the creatures from lore and legend and had seen many of them in his travels. Madeline saw him and he saw her, blue eyes meeting his violet, and electricity sparked between them. Drawn together like flies to honey, moths to a flame, they approached each other. And kept approaching each other day after day, month after month. Finally it became too much for them and they lay together on thick pelts, coming together until they could no longer pin point where one started and the other ended. That same night, spurred on by grief and the same Heat that had initiated Madeline's and the human's passion, she ran to Oliver and barred herself to him.

Soon the signs of pregnancy showed and Oliver was beside himself, raining kisses on her face and embracing her. She, too, was happy but a deep feeling of uneasiness settled within her. It was an unease shared by her human lover. Her human lover that hadn't been angered at the news but, rather, smiled with bittersweet joy. Sweet because the babe within Madeline could be his and bitter because they both knew that Oliver would never be told it may not be his.

They continued to meet in secret, although it was hard, up until she went into labor.

When she did go into labor, she isolated herself, hissing and growling as she gave birth in the dark room. It was only when she lay sweating and panting on top of the birthing nest she would share with her cubs, was Oliver allowed to enter. He was…shocked, to say the least.

His wife lay curled around twins. Twins that looked exactly like the other with a few discrepancies.

One cub was taller, leaner with his eye lids open half way to reveal bright blue, cat-like eyes. This one yawned, revealing smaller, saber like canines, his fist lifted to show tiny, sharp claws and his ears were slightly curved at the top and pointed. The ears were the signature of Cat-beasts, almost like elven ears if not for the curve that accompanied the point. The cub wiggled around before falling into a deep sleep.

"Let's name him Alfred," Oliver suggested with a wide smile. He looked at the other son, hidden by Alfred's bigger body and his face was already buried in Madeline's breast, suckling. "Would you like to name this one? Let me see him!"

Madeline laughed softly at her mate's excitement, appreciating the distance he stood away from her and her cub. She was still shaky, trying to calm her hormones and instincts after her first birth. "Of course," she whispered sitting up on her elbow. She pulled Alfred closer and let the cub nuzzle into her other breast as she pried the other twin away. "Come now, love," she cooed at her baby, petting the back of his head, "Come see your Papa, come see Papa."

The other twin let go with a wet pop, yawning loudly. What Oliver saw as the other twin looked up at him, shocked him. He didn't look him a Cat-beast cub.

This twin was small and chubby, unlike Alfred who was lean and long, with blue-violet cat-like eyes, they were big on his face while his nose was small and button like and his mouth was small. He had claws but they were a little longer and pointed, his canines were not saber like but were two thin fangs and he didn't have the signature ears. He didn't even have "ears" in the tradition sense. He had two cat ears on top of his head in the place of regular ears and a small tail swishing with a lazy happiness.

-This twin was me, Matthew.-

Oliver smelled the air and what he smelled caused his nose to scrunch up and lips to pull back in a sneer. _He is not my son_, he realized, _this smell is that of a half breed._

"You laid with a human," he hissed glaring at his wife. It was not a question.

"…Oui…" Madeline said her voice steady if not a little threatening, "I did. Alfred is from your seed, Matthew is not."

Oliver hissed, his inner beast crawling at the bones within his body and roaring for freedom. "Is that the name of the human scum you whored yourself to?" he demanded moving forward threateningly. Madeline tensed, pulling both of her twins closer and shielding them but she didn't answer her mate. That was all he needed. "Oh, it is? You stupid whore! You think you can just…just-just cheat on me?!" the Brit boomed claws extending and fur popping up in patches on his skin, "You thought you could pass this abomination on as my son? How stupid do you think I am?! I'll kill that bastard child!"

"_You will not touch him!_" she growled eyes flashing in warning as her instincts kicked in, "I will kill you before you lay a finger on him! You will feel terrible pain, you worthless bâtard, if you ever touch my children!"

Oliver growled, storming from the room.

That night Oliver slaughtered his mate's human lover, bringing her his bloodied head.

This was how we lived for a long time. My mother and father hating each other, my father quietly hating me, the only people out of my entire species who loved me were my twin and mother. My twin who protected me from the pride's other cubs that had the ok to bully me. I've always thought that was a ridiculous word…bully…it's nowhere near enough to describe the torment those children put me through. By Alfred tried to protect me and be the hero, I will always be in debt to him because of that. He had to sacrifice having friends in order to protect me.

Despite all these setbacks, I was happy. My mother loved me and Alfred but I think she tried to give me more love since my father didn't give me any of his and my birth father was dead. I continue to be thankful to her, even to this day. My father didn't abuse me or anything either. He was just cold, barely acknowledging my existence. But that was ok, I didn't mind. I had my mother and my twin and I felt like that was all I really needed.

It all changed one day when my mother got sick. She got deathly ill and was confined to her bed. It was soon revealed that she the Drowning Illness, when your organs rot and you drown to death from internal bleeding. Oliver forbid Alfred from going to see her but said nothing to me so I took this as permission to visit her as much as I wanted and, when our father wasn't home, Alfred would visit her with me. We would sing, and color, and tell stories, and play little games that didn't cost our mother much energy. She would give us a weak smile and indulge us, rubbing the tips of Alfred's and my ears until we fell asleep.

Madeline, our mother died a month after our seventh birthday.

Immediately after the funeral, we moved to a big house in the mountains and away from humans. That was when it started. It began when I had broken a plate, a plate that was chipped and really wasn't used, I had tried to pick up the porcelain shards but ended up cutting the pads of my fingers before I figured out that I could pick them up with the tips of my pointed claws and I would remain unhurt. I gathered them up in a pile and was about to put them in the trash when my father walked into the kitchen and saw what I had done. In a fit of rage, he had grabbed his belt and hit the backs of my legs until I could no longer stand. That was how the physical abuse started and, when I'd wake up the next day, my wounds would be bandaged. I knew there was probably a spirit or an Old One in the house but I never saw him. Or her. I only whispered my thanks to them directed at the shadows and the empty air in the room I shared with Alfred.

I wouldn't see them for nine more months and that was when I got sick. My father didn't call a doctor and Alfred didn't know why I was vomiting and shaking, too sick to get up out of bed. He tried to take care of me to the best of his abilities, even going so far as to reading some medical and health books, looking into alchemy a little before deciding that was a complete waste of time. I just lay in bed, assuming that I had contrasted the same illness as my mother.

It wasn't until I saw my father slip arsenic into my milk that I thought differently. It was then that I knew that he had been poisoning me. That my own father was trying to kill me. That was when I saw the being that had been caring for me. I recognized the creature, the woman, as a Kikimora. She was small, my head coming up to her waist even at the age of seven, her wispy black hair held back by a brown handkerchief and a plain dress draped over her thin, gangly form. Her ugly face was twisted in anger as she raised her boney, long fingered hand and slapped the glass of milk from my father's hand. She was surprisingly strong and the glass flew and broke onto the floor.

"Why do you interfere with me woman?!" Oliver demanded face scrunched up into a scowl, "Do you not recognize the features of an abomination? He must be killed, cast off to Hell!"

She, too, was scowling and said in a small, raspy voice, "I recognize his features but he is a child. He is an Innocent."

"There is no such thing as an Innocent!" he snapped picking up a shard of glass and waving it at her, "Now stand back, least I cut you to ribbons!"

"You don't want to do that. Sir."

"Don't I?" In an unexpected movement, Oliver plunged the shard of glass into my shoulder. Pain erupted in my body and I screamed. I saw a black shape lumber toward my father, shorter than him but at an impressive width, before my eyes squeezed shut and everything went dark.

I awoke, aching and weak, but alive.

From then on the Kikimora, named Naiara, and her husband, named Oroitz, raised us in the home they were meant to serve and protect. Alfred and I became theirs.

As the years passed, Alfred was allowed outside to go to the one roomed school in the village at the foot of the mountain. He gained friends to play with and they never guessed he was anything but human. Due to my ears on top my head and swishing tail, I wasn't allowed to go outside which I didn't mind. I didn't really like going outside, I preferred the indoors, and I still got to learn seeing as how Alfred would come home and teach me. That and I was given a pet polar bear that Kimimora assured me was tame. Or, at least, she'd make sure that it wouldn't eat me.

To that I was thankful.

Life went by slowly and I didn't mind not being allowed to leave the property. I wasn't completely ignorant, I knew about current events like the war that had went on between creatures of legend and humans. Despite that, I was happy. Content.

* * *

**::Alfred::**

My brother Matthew's really lonely.

I don't think he recognizes the loneliness, but I see it whenever I catch him looking out one of the windows in our big house. I catch that yearning look in his eyes. I feel guilty sometimes, that I get to have friends and go to school (sometimes) but I wouldn't give it up. I love my brother, I do, and in fact I _read_ for my brother. That's how much I love him. I read medical and health books, some alchemy, mythology, science, astronomy, planetology, evolution, _Creatures of Legend A to Z_, _Cat-Demons and Their Habits_, _Known Abominations of the Living Realm_, _Heavenly Beings and Their Link to God_ and many, many more. I even observed Mattie and his habits, submitting and publishing articles on his behavior. Behavior that, to me, seemed foreign. It was like we had different sets of instincts; yet, the Bond Cat-demon twins have –twin cubs are extremely rare might I add –is still there. It is like our souls are linked. I took extra good notes in school so I could teach him, too.

Over the years of observing my brother, I have learned a few things that I feel should really be mentioned.

Creatures like us –"supernatural" creatures, mythological creatures, you get the point –don't age like humans. We age slowly and live for centuries. My brother and I were born in the year 1799; we have no idea when our parents were born. I realized that while I aged at a normal speed –for my species –Matthew didn't. By 1887, I looked nine –an awful, chubby time that I don't like to remember, yeah that's right people, kids have always been jerks –but Matthew looked six or seven. Mentally, we aged the same at the same pace, faster than normal human children, and teachers often considered me a child protégée. When I was teaching Matthew I understood how she could see that. Since Matthew wasn't allowed off the property, he read a lot and that helped him understand concepts many of the children in my class didn't understand.

Not only that, but his habits were strange, at least to me. I knew children that had cats as pets and Matthew reminded me a lot of them. He had fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail that matched the ashy blonde of his hair and he liked to chase string and lay in the sun. He clawed at things to keep his nail short, he liked to climb, he liked to rub his face against things that were soft and on people and he was incredibly clingy.

This seemed both ridiculous and cute. In my heroic, big brotherly opinion.

Naiara and Oroitz were like a mom and dad to us, raising us and feeding us. Naiara, although she was scrawny and a little sore on the eyes, made us breakfast, lunch and dinner, she dressed us, bathed us, told us bedtime stories before tucking us in, listened when we talked and was –for lack of a better word –a substitute for the mother we had lost. Despite her appearance and the fact that she was a different species, we loved her like she was one of her own and that love was returned. Oroitz, although he was bulky and hairy, cared for us as much as Naiara. He made sure we had money, that there were food and clothes in the house, that we had farm animals and crops. He provided for us and went against his gruff nature in order to be an unusual, but kind, father figure.

I missed my _real_ parents but I still loved our surrogates.

I think Mattie forgets about them sometimes. Not mom, she was the only adult to ever be kind to him, but dad. I know he was cruel to my brother but…_still._ He was our father. He'll always be our father.

Soon it began to change.

There was a war that would forever be known as The Great War of 1930, it was a war between Creatures of Legend and Humans and it last for years. My family stayed out of it, secluding ourselves in our home nestled in the wilderness. It ended in 2010.

On July 20th 2013, we received a letter in the mail. It came in a cream colored envelope, our address printed neatly by a computer, and the actual paper was red with gold writing and smelling of incense.

"Mom! Dad! Mattie!" I called walking into the kitchen, "We got a letter!"

It didn't take long for the three of them to appear.

Oroitz came in from the back, wiping the dirt from his hands with a towel. He wore baggy trousers but there was neither shirt nor shoes to cover his body covered with salt and pepper colored hair. "I was in the middle of planting crops," he said crossing his arms, "What is the letter?"

"Don't listen to him, dearie," Naiara said walking through the butler's pantry and into the kitchen. She wore a more modern dress that went down mid-calf, the talons on her bird like feet clicking against the tile; her hands –like skin pulled over bone –reached up and tightened the bandanna on her head. "Give me the letter and we'll read it together."

A weight collided with his back and he felt nails sink into the fabric of his shirt. "What letter?" Matthew asked from where he clung onto his brother's shoulders, tail brushing against the back of Alfred's arm.

"This one," he said as he handed the envelope to Naiara.

Her husband offered her a letter opener which she took and used to open the envelope. She pulled out the red, incense scented paper and read the gold writing. "In a breakthrough of human and C.O.L –Creatures of Legend –communications and relations, a new school is being opened up in order to improve human knowledge of the supernatural realm and C.O.L knowledge of human behavior and social interaction. Specially selected C.O.L between the ages of three hundred ninety five and eight hundred-fifty three, humans between the ages of fourteen and eighteen must attend the school located in Vermont, USA. There will be food and board provided as well as a mandatory high school education. The school year will be separated into four quarters, at the end of which a report card will be mailed home to the student's parent/guardian, and the school year will be ten months. Summer vacation will last two months and other breaks, such as spring break and winter break, will last one to two weeks. Students will be allowed to go home in that specified amount of time. An optional, but recommended, meet and greet will be held July 26th at Hetalia Academy. Class schedules will be sent in the mail and any addition course information will be handed out the first day of school, August 19th. Please contact the principle, Wang Yao, with any further questions. Thank you and see you soon!"

They all stood silent, staring at the letter Naiara had just read aloud.

"A…A school?" Matthew mumbled taking a hesitant step forward, "I…I can go to school…?" There was hope in his voice, so much that it made Alfred wince.

"No, Matthew, you know you can't-."

"Naiara, love, there's another part of the letter," Oroitz said pointing to a folded piece of ivory paper still in the envelope.

Matthew pounced on it, quickly reading aloud. "Dear Matthew Williams," he started looking up at us all with a hopeful smile, "Dear Matthew William, I am aware of your…situation. We would be honored if you joined your brother in attending Hetalia Academy. You have much to offer this school and we would like to refine your skills. There will be others like you at our school too and, with you there, you can help us send a message to the student body that there no such things as 'abominations', that you are a perfectly normal C.O.L. It would do us a great honor Mr. Williams. Your principle, Wang Yao."

Matthew looked up at our parents, smiling hopefully, "P…Please, I have to go. The principle even said so!"

Naiara and Oroitz shared a look before Naiara slowly turned to face him. "Alright. But no meet and greet. Do you understand?"

"O-Oui!" he said bouncing up and down, his tail swishing around in happiness. Matthew looked up at me, smiling widely, "Did you hear that, Al? I-I get to go to school! I could actually make friends for one-!"

"Don't get your hopes up too much, lad," Oroitz said placing a giant hand on Mattie's small shoulder, "You're still a…you know…you will have to fight very hard for acceptance."

His smile dropped, lips pressing into a thin line, and his face turned serious. "I…I will Papa," he said his voice determined, hopeful, "I'll…I'm gonna try really hard!"

I smiled at my younger twin, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "And I'll help ya, bro," I said and he hugged me, thanking me in excited French –a language I hadn't bothered learning. I would protect my brother.

After all, Cat-beasts were renown for their big brother complexes. Especially when it came to twins.

* * *

**::Yao Wang::**

Yao Wang, principle of Hetalia Academy, sat in his office. Smoke curled around his ankles and on the floor of the office as he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and attempted to rest his aching bones. _Oh, gods, I'm getting too old for this…_

"Mr. Wang?" a Ukrainian –a member of the Neuri tribe, humans with an almost unreal connection to the Unseen Realm and C.O.L –named Katyusha said popping her head into his office. She had short platinum blonde-beige hair and giant breasts, wearing a black, knee length skirt, black heels and a long sleeved, white blouse with all the buttons buttoned up. Yao could see, though, that a button in the middle of her breasts had popped off.

"Yes, Katyusha?" he asked the new school secretary, giving her a tired look.

"W-Well, sir, I wanted to tell you that the last of the invitations were sent," she said shifting her weight, "A-And my br-brother would like to talk to you, sir."

Yao blinked before blowing smoke from his nostrils and sighing. "Very well," he said waving his long nailed hand, "let him in."

As soon as the words left his lips, a tall Russian with a rabid, canine face barged into the office, startling Katyusha into squeaking. She looked at Yao apologetically before leaving the two to talk, closing the door behind her.

Ivan, the man that had entered, was a head and a half taller than Yao with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He usually reminded Yao of a big puppy, albeit a kinda creepy puppy, but never the less filled with excitement, happiness and good intensions. Now he seemed like a rabid dog, nose scrunched up, lips pulled back into a snarl and his face more canine then human. Yao wouldn't be surprised if there were tuffs of fur underneath his slacks, brown boots, ankle length trench coat, pink scarf and leather gloves. "What the hell, Yao?" he growled and the lack of the familiar nickname "Yao-Yao" or his Russian name "Jao" made the Chinese man raise an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, aru?"

"…Is something wrong? _Is something wrong?_ Da, something's wrong!" he snapped the leather of his gloves crackling as he fisted his hands at his sides, "You put me in a _high school_!"

Yao sighed, rubbing his temple with his index finger. "Ivan, you are between the ages of three hundred ninety five and eight hundred-fifty three," he said gazing up at him wearily, "You aren't excluded from the rules just because we're-."

"-lovers?" the Russian snarled approaching the desk, placing his hands on the flat surface and leaning right into the older male's face, "I don't want to be with high schoolers, Yao! I don't want to break up just because they-."

"Wait one moment!" he yelled rising to his feet as smoke curled out from his nose in anger, "Who said anything about breaking up, aru?"

Ivan looked down at the other male. He was older, more than 3000 years old, and had the air of ancient wisdom around him despite his body that looked twenty, not 3000. He had long brunette tinted black hair he currently had in an up do, amber eyes framed by thick lashes, long nails pointed at the end, a feminine body, a horn on his forehead that curved upward and was ivory in color, the left side of his body was covered in silver scales and his right ear was pointed at the tip. Yao wore red and gold silk, Chinese robes that had sleeves longer than his hands, pooled at his feet and was open enough to reveal his delicate collar bone and Ivan could assume that he had discarded his shoes in favor of feeling the soft carpet on the bottom of his feet. He was beautiful despite his odd appearance of one half being an almost normal looking Chinese man and the other half being that of a dragon-humanoid figure. He was beautiful and the young Russian Werewolf loved him.

"Aren't you going to break up with me?" he asked blinking in confusion, "Since I am going to be a student and you are going to be the principle?"

The Dragon blanched, falling back into his chair and mouth agape. "Aiyah…I…I didn't think about that…" he muttered covering his mouth with his hand.

Ivan's eyes widened, afraid he had given the older male some sort of idea. "J-Jao…" he stuttered eyes swimming as he bit his lip, "P…Please don't end this…this…this is good isn't it? You…enjoy being with me?"

He came out of his shock, face softening at the other's young face. _So much youth…so much innocence…how is it that he makes me feel one thousand again so easily?_ "Ivan, of course I enjoy being with you," Yao said softly eyes soft as he reached across the desk to grasp his lover's fist, "I'm not going to end this, you know how I care for you."

The Russian smiled brightly, rounding the desk to pull the older man into a kiss.

Yao squeaked but let the younger man embrace him and invade his mouth with his tongue. He enjoyed being held by him. Ivan's big hand was spread out on the middle of his back, pressing them closer together, while the other cupped his hip, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. The Werewolf was bigger and broader than Yao, making him feel safe, protected and loved which were hard things to do. Having to live so long made him a bit cynical. But Ivan…Ivan made him feel meek, vulnerable and Yao reveled in that.

His tongue still tasting Yao's mouth, he slid his hand from the middle of the Dragon's back down to cup both of his hips, lifting him up and setting him on the desk.

"Y-Yiwan?" the older male gasped eyes heavy lidded as they pulled apart. He ran his long nailed hand through Ivan's hair, tugging gently and letting a care free, young smile pull on his lips.

"Yao-Yao~" he hummed playfully, hands going to the folds of Yao's robes and dropping to his knees. Ivan nuzzled into the bare, creamy skin of Yao's thigh, his hand going to the other leg and rubbing circles into the thigh that wasn't human skin but smooth, cool dragon scales. "I love you~."

Yao chuckled, head falling back as he ran his fingers through the messy locks. "I know," he breathed laughing slightly as he wrapped his leg around Ivan's neck, "Hm…I love you too Yiwan…"

"I love when you say my name in Chinese, Jao," the younger male chuckled planting butterfly kisses on his skin.

"I know, _Yiwan_," he smirked feeling heat coil in his belly, "that's why I do it."

* * *

**Welp…that's it…tell me what you guys think**

**Hugs and tickles**

**~kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK**

**MY FLASHDRIVE'S CORRUPTED!**

**…*sigh*…so annoying…BUT I can still update…thank God…I just can't update "Twisted Love"**

**Poo…**

**Anyways! Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**::Matthew::**

"Mattie, bro, you ok?"

"O-Oui…why do you ask?"

"Man, your ears are flat as fuck and I can see your motherfucking tail shaking under your sweatshirt."

"O-Oh…" I mumbled pulling my hood further down my face and trying to calm the tail squeezing my waist.

"Don't worry," Alfred said patting my shoulder roughly, "You can hang with me and my friends 'til you get some!"

My needle thin canines sunk into my bottom lip as I nodded. Alfred knew these people, had gone to the meet and greet and made new friends. Friends that'd live a long time like us.

"Hey…Mattie…this is just the first day," Al said trying to sooth me, "We won't really be doing anything. Just a list of course materials and our dorm key. We even get to go out of uniform! Which…we'll get today…"

"S-Sorry, Al," I blushed, "I…I'm not used to this. I-I don't know how to a-act…"

"Just be yourself and people will like you!" Alfred said scratching between my ears in comfort, "And if anyone makes fun of you, I'll kick their ass!"

I attempted a smile as the building came into view. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Just call me hero!"

"Non."

Alfred continued to insist on being called hero which I promptly ignored. Instead, he focused on the well managed courtyard full of trees, flowers, bushes and a few fountains. It was nice and peaceful, the only sound coming from some birds and their sneakers crunching on the gravel path. The building itself was tall and square with lilac painted brick, black framed windows and surrounded by a black fence. I walked up the stairs, four in al, and pushed open the black French doors as my brother continued to talk to talk my ear off.

The floors were black and white linoleum, the doors to the classrooms were brown wood and there were grey metal lockers on the cream colored walls. It smelled of unscented cleaner and the pungent smell of incense.

Alfred and I sneezed at the same time, the taller twin snarling at the air and me keeping my ears flat against my skull in disgust.

"Fuck, it stinks," Al muttered leading me to the auditorium which looked like any auditorium–rows of seats, big stage –only the walls were painted black. He looked around before finding his friends and waving, "HEY GUYS!"

I suddenly found myself being dragged to a group of boys. I shrank back, mentally yelling at my tail to calm the fuck down.

"Yo, dudes, this is my bro," he said pushing me in front of him and grabbing his shoulders roughly, "Bro, these are my dudes!"

"Alfred, what the bloody hell? Don't hurt the lad!" a boy with really big eye brows, piercings and metallic green nails, snapped. He looked at me with piercing green eyes that seemed to see everything. "Hello, I'm Arthur. Wizard," he said running a ringed hand through messy blond hair before smiling gently, "Pleased to meet you." I took in the guy's snappy attitude and his clothes: leather pants, combat boots, a green long sleeved shirt and an unbutton black leather vest. Despite this, Arthur seemed like a big softy.

"Hey! I wanted to say 'hi' first!" a Korean boy exclaimed sticking his bottom lip out and pouting. He had brown-black hair with a crazy curl, light brown eyes that sparkled with energy and he wore a white sweater with sleeves that went passed his fingers, black converse and blue cargo shorts that revealed hairless skin.

"Oh, this is my Human friend, Mattie," Alfred said excited, beaming at the Korean, "His name's Young Soo!"

"Hi!"

"You're too loud, da?" a Russian asked his deep voice clashing with the childish tone he used. He turned towards me, smiling creepily, "My name is Ivan. I am Werewolf. Become one-?"

"Back. Off," Alfred hissed pulling me to his side protectively.

"Kolkolkol~ I only joke!" he chuckled childishly. He was like a big child with a round face, violet eyes, a broad chest, thick arms and legs, pale blonde hair and he was tall at six foot four. Ivan wore a tan trench coat, pinks scarf, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Bon-Bonjour-."

My greeting was cut short by the auditorium doors slamming open.

"Bad Touch Trio's in ze house!" a German accented man exclaimed flanked by two men of equal beauty.

"Gud Gott," a tall blonde, standing a couple feet away from me, breathed pinching the bridge of his nose, "He is an idiot."

"Who Luddy?"

"Mein bruder."

My eyes went to the trio that had just entered.

The one on the right was a Spaniard with tan skin, curly black hair, eyes too green to be anything but a Glamour, a bright smile that made the fangs on his second premolars visible and he wore red skinny jeans, green converse and a white, long sleeved shirt beneath a green t-shirt with a tomato in the middle.

The one on the left was paler with bright blue eyes –a Glamour, a stubbly chin, wavy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and strands framing his face, his smirk revealed no fangs and he wore skinny jeans, fashionable boots, a tight white t-shirt over his muscles and a black, white and grey plaid scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

The one in the center was the palest of them all, a harsh contrast to the Spaniard's dark tan. His eyes were crimson and bright with excitement, not a Glamour, his white hair was unkempt and wild, his nails were slightly longer than a human male's and black. His grin showed off teeth that had slightly pointed lateral incisors, he wore black skinny jeans, black boots that ended mid-calf, chains hung from his belt and belt loops, he on a black muscle shirt and a flat billed hat on backwards.

_He's so hot._

"Fuck, not these idoits," an Italian with amber eyes and brown hair muttered from where he stood next to me.

"Y-You know who they are?" I asked nervously.

The Italian nodded. "Sí. The albino's Gilbert, an incubus, the blonde is Francis and _that_ tomato bastard is Antonio." His gaze flicked to me, eyeing me closely. "I'm Lovino. You are…?"

"Oh!" I blushed sticking out my hand formally, "I-I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams!"

Lovino looked at my hand a moment, still looking at it when he finally shook it. "Vargas," he said offering up his last name, Lovino looked at the Trio and the crowd gathering around them, "You should stay away from them. They all resided in Hell before they came here."

"…H-How do you know?"

"I…I see things," Lovino admitted blushing a bright red, he looked behind me to say quickly, "I think your brother saved us seats."

I looked over my shoulder, only to see Alfred waving his arms above his head like an idiot. "Oui…that's my brother," I muttered glancing at Lovino, "You…want to sit with me?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "Don't know anyone else anyway."

Once we walked over to the last two seats, Lovino at the end of the aisle and me between him and Alfred, and sat down, I asked, "So…what are you?"

Lovino blushed, coughing into his fist. "…The…The Italian version of a mermaid…" he mumbled looking at me with all knowing eyes, "I know what you are."

I paled, "You…You do?"

"Yeah, and I want you to know that I don't care. You're not an Abomination."

I looked down at my hands that were folded in the pouch of my hoodie. "R…Really?" I whispered tears filling my eyes as I dared to hope. All my life I've been called a freak, a half-breed, without any friends. I didn't want to be friendless anymore.

"Si, just…don't cry, damn it!" Lovino squeaked blushing bright red, "I know what it's like to be friendless ok? So just…just calm your tits. And put down your ears!"

I made a little "eep" noise and flattened my ears against my head before any more people saw. "A-Are you excited about going to school?"

Lovino opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud voice yelling, "MI TOMATE!"

His eyebrow twitched and his cheeks colored. We both looked to the side and found the Spaniard from earlier. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" he shouted curling his hands into fists and baring his teeth that had become slightly pointed in his anger, like a sharks only less creepy and scary.

"Come on Lovi~."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ve~ fratello, you shouldn't talk like that to an alpha~" another Italian said walking up behind Antonio, "What would Nonno say?"

"Who the fuck cares what he'd say?" Lovino huffed; he then turned to his attention to me and motioned toward the other Italian, "This is my bastardo fratello, Feliciano."

"Ve~ ciao~" Feliciano waved excitedly.

I smiled back at him weakly, "Bon-Bonjour…"

"You speak French?" Antonio asked with a wide smile, "Dios Mio! You have to meet Francis!"

"NO, YOU BASTARD-!"

"Francis, I found someone who speaks French!"

"Ohonhon~ really, mon ami?" the blonde, Francis, swaggered up to Antonio, throwing an arm around his shoulders. His eyes, bright blue, trained on me and he smirked at me, "Iz eet zhis cute blonde?"

"Si, amigo."

"Hmm," he hummed taking a step forward and bowing, "Bonjour, je suis Francis. Puis-je vous demander votre nom, ma chère?" _(Hello, I am Francis. May I ask your name, dear)_

"Mon nom est Matthew…" _(My name is Matthew)_ I whimpered sinking down in my seat.

"Ohonhonhon~! Zo you do speak mon language~."

"I-I-I-."

"Hey, frog, get away from him!" Arthur snapped from where he sat, Alfred in between me and him, "Can't you see he doesn't like your stench."

Francis glared at the Brit, sneering, "Oh really? I zhink 'e iz sickened by your giant eyebrows, rosbif."

"You want to repeat that, snail sucker?"

"W'at are you going to do if I do repeat eet?"

"I'll kick your arse."

"I'm a Fallen Angel, limey bâtard, I doubt you'd be able to do anyzhing to moi."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Per'aps."

Arthur cupped his hand and green fire formed in his palm. He smirked cockily, tilting his head to the side, "Were you saying something, discarded one?"

"Oh, a Wizard are you?" Francis mused raising an eyebrow, "Wizards 'ave died under a Fallen Angel's 'ands before."

"And Fallen Angels have died beneath Wizards hands as well," he snapped, "and you're about to be another one." Arthur threw the green fire at the Frenchman.

Antonio yelped, jumping out of the way and grabbing Feliciano's arm to pull him back. "Go sit down, Feli," he whispered and the Italian quickly obeyed, getting out of the line of fire.

The Frenchman smirked, blocking the green fire with his forearm and knocking it away like a foam ball. The green fire flew to the ground, scorching the carpet but setting nothing on fire. "Iz zhat all, cher?" he sneered, "'ow pathetic."

Arthur scowled, "You fell pretty hard, frog, to be so powerful. Tell me, what did you do to make God hate you?"

His smirk faded and he growled, "God doesn't 'ate people, sourcils, zhis iz simply ze punishment for mon crime. Even you should understand a concept zo zimple."

Another green ball of fire was thrown at Francis. Again, he blocked it and it scorched one of the auditorium seats, the girl sitting in it squeaked and jumped into her brother's lap.

"My turn," Francis chuckled taking off his shirt and scarf.

He began to shift, eyes changing to a mix of red and blue and the pupils splitting into two, talons growing from his hands, hair growing longer and surpassing his shoulders and wings coming out of his back. His wings were like bat wings except they lacked the leathery material and just had the bony structure. When he smiled, I saw on the central incisors and second premolars pointed on the top row of teeth as well as the lateral incisors and first molars pointed on the bottom row of teeth. "Ready, mon cher?" he asked his voice coming out deeper and more raspy. Francis flew up into the air and swooped down, grabbing the Brit by the shoulders and tossing him up into the air.

I whimpered and Alfred gasped. "ARTIE!" he yelled shooting to his feet.

Arthur's face was full of shock before he came to his senses and, as he was falling back towards the ground, he muttered a few words. His descent stopped and a green light surrounded him as he righted himself and the light began to concentrate around his feet. Arthur stood, suspended in air as he glared down at Alfred. "Don't call me that you stupid American!" he snapped before turning his attention to Francis who hovered a few feet above us, "Nice try, pervert, but I'm a fiftieth generation Wizard."

"Zo zhis will be interesting," Francis chuckled charging at the other male.

Arthur waited until the last second before dodging and kicking the Fallen Angel in the ribs. Green fire shot from the bottom of his boot, scorching Francis' ribs and making him growl in pain.

"Fuck," Lovino muttered. I looked away from the battle and at him, seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Kesesese, so zhere's already a fight, huh?"

Lovino and I looked up at the albino, the _fucking hot_ albino.

"Yeah…" he sighed, "What the fuck do you want Gilbert?"

"Not to get caught in ze cross fire for one," Gilbert said his eyes suddenly going to me, "Und who's your new friend?"

"His name's Matthew," the Italian said glaring as I shrunk down in my seat beneath that red eyed gaze, "Stay away from him potato bastard number two!"

"Kesesese, I don't zhink so," he said keeping his eyes on me; I felt a shiver go down my spine, "So…you're Mazhew? Name's Gilbert" –he offered me his hand to shake –"nice to meet you."

Shakily, I took his hand and gave it a weak shake, "N-N-Nice to meet you t-t-too."

He smirked and I felt electricity shoot through my hand, down my spine, to the middle of my back. His crimson eyes darkened and his smirk stretched. "I hope ve can be great friends," Gilbert said and I nearly fainted.

_He is so fucking hot._

"I'd…I'd like that."

Gilbert opened his mouth, about to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by a deafening roar. "Vhat ze fuck?" he murmured and Gilbert, Lovino and I –along with every student in the auditorium –looked up at the ceiling, where the roar had come from.

Arthur and Francis were still fighting in the air. The Brit had claw marks on his chest and a busted lip, his hands yanking at Francis' hair. The Fallen Angel had scorch marks on his torso and his jeans were singed, he had his hands fisted in Arthur's leather vest and his foot was on the shorter male's chest. They both stopped their fighting and looked for the source of the roar.

The wind rushed around us and, suddenly, the two fighters were surrounded by scales, pressed together and trapped. A giant dragon, which I recognized from books as a rare Tianlong Dragon, had wrapped part of his body around the fighting teens and they struggled to get out.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Mon dieu! Let moi ze fuck go, who do you zhink you are?!"

"It's a dragon you git! An old one at that, you could bother to show him a little respect!"

"Oh, bite me, limey bastard!"

The dragon growled as its body, bigger than the auditorium and bunched up in order to fit, twisted with a predatory grace. He threw them towards the ground with a snarl, body twisting as he shrunk to his a human size.

Arthur and Francis caught themselves, falling onto the carpet with a quiet thump.

"Children, this is the first day," the Dragon said standing in his human form in front of the two boys, "Are you really starting off your year like this, aru?" The Dragon, in his human form, was a Chinese man with long hair held back in a braid, amber eyes, long nails and the left side of his body was covered in silver scales with an upward curving, ivory horn above his left eye on his forehead. He wore silk Chinese robes that were colored purple and gold and he lacked shoes.

"Look, dude, who do you think you are?" Alfred cut in, getting to his feet, "You can't just do that to Arthur, man."

"Alfred, he's the principle," Ivan snapped glaring up at my brother, "Sit your ass down, capitalist pig."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, DUMB ASS COMMIE!"

"_Boys!_" the principle snapped, "All of you take your seats. _Now!_"

The room got silent and Alfred say back down, Arthur reclaimed his seat between Ivan and my brother and Francis dragged Antonio and Gilbert to three open seats by Feliciano and a blonde, I assumed, was Gilbert's brother.

The Dragon cleared his throat, speaking loudly so the whole room could hear, "I am very disappointed in all of you. I guess it was a mistake, then, to think that creatures that have been alive for hundreds of years were mature enough to behave themselves."

"The frog started it-!"

"Mr. Kirkland, is it?" he interrupted, "I didn't ask who started, nor do I care. You, being a powerful wizard, should know better than to start a fight. You, being between worlds, know how _delicate_ the situation is between us and Humans."

Arthur shrunk down in his seat, efficiently scolded.

"Aiyah, I don't think _any of you_ understand why you are here," he snapped pinching the bridge of his nose, "I am Yao Wang, one of the only Tianlong Dragons left after Humans in my homeland killed us off out of fear and want of our scales. I have spent years hiding and surviving. I was one of the people who worked along with Human leaders in order to end that…stupid war. I fought, I compromised and I proposed the idea for this school to avoid more senseless conflict. I will treat all of you similarly; none of you will receive special treatment. I don't care what species you are, but if anything like this happens again, I will punish you. Is that understood?"

The room was silent and Yao Wang took that as an understanding on everyone's part.

"Good," Mr. Wang said a smile stretching across his face, "Let's have a good school year everyone!"

* * *

**::Gilbert::**

"Try not to pull ze crap zhat Francis just pulled," my younger brother, Ludwig, said where he sat next to me, "Please try und control yourself."

"Ja, ja West, I heard you ze first time," I mumbled not really paying attention. My attention wasn't on Feliciano, who clung to Ludwig's arm and was babbling about nothing, or Francis and Antonio, Antonio loving Lovino from afar and Francis glaring at the Wizard he had just fought. No. My thoughts were on a certain cute, blue-violet eyed blonde.

He had his hood up and was listening intently to the principle, Yao Wang.

_He's so cute; I want him to be mine_. I shook off the possessive thought but I knew what it meant, smiling to myself. He'll be my mate…I'll make sure of it.

"Ve~ Gilly, we are you smiling like that?" Feliciano stage whispered.

I turned to him and smiled, "It's nozhing Feli, don't vorry about it."

"Ve~ ok!"

"Bruder," Ludwig said eying me suspiciously, "Are you zhinking about-?"

"Ze cutie by Lovino? Ja~" I hummed looking in his direction again. There was something about him that called to me. It awakened my instincts and made it almost impossible to ignore them. It was the possessiveness I had always been told about, the feeling that Incubi felt around their Life Mate. "Zhere's somzhing about him, West, I zhink he's ze one."

"Don't make light of such serious zhings," he scolded following my gaze which led directly to Matthew, _my Matthew_, "You just met him."

"Ja, I know, but plenty of Incubi mate with Incubi zhey just met. Und zhey're perfectly happy."

"He's not an Incubus," he pointed out, "I don't even know vhat species he is but he's not an Incubus."

"I know but I don't care razher or not he's an Incubus. I just…I just vant him."

"Gilbert…you're helpless."

"Kesesesese, helplessly awesome."

I watched Matthew get to the feet and say something to the blonde that looked too much like him to be anyone but his brother. The little blonde looked at me and, when he saw I already had my eyes trained on him, blushed before looking away.

Lovino and Matthew's brother looked at me and glared.

"You vill be mine, Mazhew," I mumbled, "Mein delicious little prey."

* * *

**END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER**

**I have a feeling it sucked…I'm sorry….I rushed**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think**

**Love, **

**~kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyannyannyannyannyannyan**

**I am baaaaack with chapter three~!**

**This story is rated M for a reason sooooooo…SEMI-SMUT IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER**

**I just warned you sooo…if you don't like it…skip it.**

_**Warnings: kinda smut in Matthew's section and people that be hating on Mattie's cute kitty ears**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**::Matthew::**

My toes buried themselves in the dark soil as I looked over the cliff. The sky was red and all I saw was fire, brimstone and earth scorched black, it let off a burning coldness that I could barely feel.

"Zhis is mein home, Vӧgelchen," a rumbling voice purred behind me and, suddenly, I felt two strong arms encircle my waist, "Do you like it?"

"It's…different," I admitted leaning into him and placing my hand over two of his that were resting on my abdomen, "But I'll get used to it, for you mon cher."

"Hmm," he hummed nuzzling into the back of my head and kissing the nape of my neck, "I can't vait to mate vith you und see you heavy vith mein child."

"B-But…I'm a boy…" I stuttered blushing madly and giving into the pleasure running up and down my back, I looked down at the muscly arms and smiled. I knew who it was before I saw those arms. All it took was to hear that voice, to feel that naked chest against my bare back.

"Incubi can do zhat mein Vӧgelchen," he said brushing kisses across my shoulders and shoulder blades, "Doesn't matter vhat species ve mate vith, ve can still impregnate. If zhat's ze goal."

I twisted in his arms, placing my right hand on the side of his neck and running the other through his hair. Those beautiful red ruby eyes gazed down at me with such love that I felt the immediately instinct to rub my scent on him before submitting him my body and soul. So I did. With a loving purr I rubbed my nose and face on his chest, lightly licking his sternum. His breath caught and I smiled, purring again.

White noise filled the air but it wasn't deafening, it was quiet and just the right volume not to hurt my ears. My ears, at the top of my head, flicked and turned to try and locate the noise.

_"If you do this_

_ If you do this you'll never have a chance to try again._

_ If you do this you'll never have a chance to try._

_ It's the same sound_

_ Same sting._

_ The same collapse_

_ Of everything."_

The song was familiar but I didn't remember where I heard it.

_"It's the same slice,_

_ Same blade,_

_ The same lie,_

_ Same ol' vein_

_ My weight_

_ My face_

_ My height_

_ My race_

_ I'm a mistake._

_ My weight_

_ My face_

_ My height_

_ My race_

_ I'm such a disgrace."_

I chose to ignore the song and its haunting lyrics. "Let's make some kittens, mon amour," I whispered into his ear, licking the shell.

He let out a growl, long nailed hands curling into my hair and yanking my head up. I stood on my tip toes in order to get a better angle as he kissed me. His tongue invaded my mouth, tasting every crevice and thoroughly dominating me. My hands were on his pectorals and the tip of my thumb began to trace around his nipple, earning a growl and a sharp tug to my bottom lip.

His hands rested on my shoulders and he pushed me backwards. I stumbled off the cliff and I shrieked. But soon I landed on something soft and silken. I looked down to see I was prompt up on my elbows on top of black silk sheets. The rest of the room was shadowed but the bed was big and covered in red rose petals. _Romantic_, I thought lovingly caressing a petal with my index finger.

"Do you like it, Mazhew?" he asked and I looked up to see him standing at the end of the bed. His pale skin glowed like moonbeams, black jeans hung low on his hips, scars littered his torso and arms and, in the darkness, I could make out the outline of black bat wings.

"I love it," I breathed and I heard the music within the white noise again.

_"You're perfectly flawed_

_ You're perfectly incomplete_

_ Like cracks in the glass_

_ And faded photographs_

_ You're perfectly flawed_

_ You're perfectly incomplete_

_ Let them condemn _

_ Imperfections will keep you unique"_

He smiled, looking up at the ceiling with a smirk. "I picked ze music too," he admitted running a hand through his messy hair, "I had a feeling zhat you'd like it…do you?"

"…Oui," I said leaning forward to grab his hand and tug it, "Come here~. Mate with me, please."

"Kesesesese," he laughed and began to sing softly along to the lyrics:

_"It's the same doubt,_

_ The same dream_

_ It's the same sabotage_

_ Cause I'm the enemy_

_ It's the same night_

_ Same day_

_ It's the same parasite,_

_ Feeding on the betrayed."_

He began kissed from my mouth down to my neck, sucking a hicky on the curve of my neck before moving down to pepper kisses on my chest. Again, he started singing:

_"A disguise of self-deception_

_ Hides my secrets perfectly_

_ I'm rejecting my reflection_

_ 'Cause I hate the way it judges me_

_ Don't you do it_

_ You're not even you yet_

_ Don't you do it_

_ You're not even you yet"_

"Vӧgelchen, ich liebe dich." _(Birdie, I love you)_

"J-Je t'aime aussi," _(I love you too)_ I keened arching my back and trying to get more of his mouth. His lips were caressing the insides of my thighs, going lower and lower. "Oh, mon dieu!" I shouted, my voice cracking, as his tongue found my hole and started to trace around its edge, "Oh, oh, _yes!_ Shit! P-Please, _oh god-_!"

"Gott has nozhing to do vith zhis, engel," he chuckled adding more pressure to his adventurous tongue, "It's ze awesome me doing zhis to you. Don't forget zhat, mein liebe, you call _mein_ name. Not Gott's."

"O-Oui, mon alpha," I whimpered tears of pleasure in the corner of my eyes as his tongue pressed in passed the first ring of muscle, "mon alpha, mon protecteur, mon amant, mon compagnon." _(my alpha, my protector, my lover, my mate)_

_"_You're sexy vhen you're speaking French," he mumbled pressing deeper and I cried out, black spots dancing across my vision.

"_G-Gi-Gil_!"

My alarm clock screamed and I jerked up in bed, the fur on my tail and the hair on top of my head sticking up in every direction.

"MATTIE, BROTHER DEAREST, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET YOUR ASS UP~!"

I sighed, wiping away the sweat on my brow with a shaking hand. "Oh…Oh my God…" I mumbled blushing bright red. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it: "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT A GUY I JUST MET! Wait…the fuck…I'M GAY?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"MATTIE-!"

"I'M UP ALFRED! FUCK YOU!"

"_Ohhhhhh_, KITTY'S GOT CLAWS IN THE MORNING!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, HOSER?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! THIS IS SELF DEFENSE!"

"CONNERIE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS BULLSHIT, YOU ASS!"

"…"

Alfred broke out into laughter from outside my door. "O-Ok, dude," he choked out, "Just get dressed. I'll have pop tarts for you when you're outta the shower."

"…ok…" I said quietly. My frustration was very real, considering I still had a raging boner in my boxers. I grabbed my school uniform and rushed to the bathroom with burning cheeks, hoping to God that my brother wouldn't see me and my predicament. I slipped into the bathroom without incident, locked the door –Alfred had a nasty habit of burst in on me when I'm bathing –and turned on the hot water. My oversized hoodie and boxers –an, admittedly, weird pajama choice –were shed. I puffed out my cheeks, took a deep breath, and dived under the spray.

My tail curled around my waist and my ears flattened against my skull in shock. "_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_," I hissed –very much like a cat –beneath my breath, soaping up my body and scrubbing shampoo into my hair and trying to avoid the inside of my ears.

I don't know if it's because of the soap and water running down my body or my hypersensitivity but, all of a sudden, I imagined Gilbert's fingers caressing down my body. Once again he was on top of me and whispering heatedly in my ear, like the dream. _Oh God, that dream_! As if it had a mind of its own, I felt my hand slid down my body, caressing my pelvic bone teasingly before grasping my member. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I imagined it was Gilbert's hand and we were back on that bed in my dream.

_What a dream!_

With a pitiful whimper, I jerked my hand up and bit my lip harder as the pleasure assaulted me. _Fuck, Matthew, don't stoop to this level!_ My own protests fell on my own deaf ears as my hand got faster, my thumb pressing into the fleshy tip teasing. I purred, my free hand sliding down my chest, tugging my nipples briefly before they went lower and _lower_ to the spot no one had ever been. A spot that I rarely traveled to.

I wiggled in two fingers and it took me only a few minutes to find that special spot and shoot my seed onto the shower floor.

It washed down the drain along with the remaining soap and some shameful tears that had squeezed out. With a sniffle, I rubbed my eyes on the back of my hand and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried myself off and put on my uniform: plaid, blueish/purpleish slacks, dress shoes, a white button down, an oversized brown sweater and a blueish/purpleish blazer.

My damp hair stuck to my cheeks and, I noticed with a flick of my tail, that the pants had a convenient slit for my tail which was now bushy and fuzzy. The way I liked it.

I exited the bathroom, seeing that Alfred had consumed all the blueberry pop tarts, I by passed the small, but functional, kitchen and grabbed my satchel that was hanging over the back of the recliner.

"Mattie, bro, ya ready to hit the road?" Alfred asked throwing his regular blue back pack over his shoulder.

"Uh huh…" I mumbled feeling suddenly queasy.

"Hey…Matthew," he said pulling me into a hug and resting his chin between my ears, "If anyone gives ya shit tell me, kay? I'll kick their ass straight back to where ever the fuck they're from."

I rubbed our cheeks together, something I did a lot when we were little. "Merci, Al," I said before pulling away so I could smirk at his embarrassed face, "I'll…I'll tell you."

It didn't take us that long to leave the dorm and get to school, blending in with the rest of the sleepy students.

"Come on, Mattie, my friends are waiting in the courtyard~!"

Alfred grabbed my wrist and half dragged, half carried me to where his friends were. They were surrounding a bench, all the people from yesterday: Arthur, Young Soo, Ivan, Lovino and three kids I didn't recognize. I moved behind him, grabbing onto his sleeve for comfort.

"HEY GUY~!" he shouted waving stupidly, "Are you ready for school-?!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Lovino and Arthur yelled perfectly in sync, both looking half asleep.

"Alfred, Mat-," Ivan's words died in his throat as he took in my cat ears and tail, the signs of a half breed, "…oh…"

"What are you 'oh'-ing you creepy-," Arthur's words died in his throat as he also took in the features that I had hidden the other day, "…oh…"

I looked down at the ground, my eyes burning from tears and my face burning from the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I…I'm sorry…" I whimpered squeezing my eyes tightly, I felt my tail curl around my leg, "It…It was unfair of me to…to-o hide it from you."

"It's ok," Lovino said coming to my rescue and pulling me to his side for a hug, "None of us care…right?" The Italian glared at the others.

Ivan coughed, scratching his cheek and looking away awkwardly.

_He can't even look at me._

Young Soo just looked confused. "Hey, you look like one of those neko anime people," he said jabbing a finger in my direction, "That's pretty cool. Wait…I think I'm not getting something…what aren't I getting?!"

_I smiled a little; He's a Human…so innocent._

"Young Soo…people in our world view his kind as…as an _Abomination_," Arthur said spitting out the word, "…we can be just as cruel as Humans." He stood up, wiping his hands on his slacks and taking a few steps in my direction, "Matthew, I don't care if you're…what you are. I really don't, lad." Arthur grabbed my hand and offered me a kind, almost motherly (or would it be fatherly…?) smile.

I smiled back hesitantly.

"Now that we have that settled," Arthur said stepping back and regaining his composure, "I would like to introduce friends of mine. This is Lukas, a Dola," –he pointed to a boy with straight blonde hair that fell against his cheek bones held back by a cross hair clip and dull blue eyes –"he's from Norway, Vladimir, a Romanian Vampire" –Arthur pointed to a pale boy with red eyes, strawberry blonde hair, fangs and was sitting beneath a black parasol –"and this is Gupta, he's a Sphinx. He's from Egypt, obviously." Gupta wore a white keffiyeh and stared at me with green eyes that seemed to be dissecting me.

"H-Hello," I stuttered, "It's nice to meet you-."

"MATT!" someone shouted and that raspy, familiar voice, that I had heard in my dream, sent a shiver down my spine.

I turned to see Gilbert striding toward me. A blush bloomed across my cheeks as I noticed his lopsided grin, his long legged stride, the small lines around his mouth and nose that told of age and the way his hair looked bright as the sun shone down on it. I whimpered trying to make myself smaller as he approached.

He stopped in front of me, the grin falling from his face as his expression turned serious. I hung my head, my ears flattening and my tail drooping as he quietly studied me. _Why did I have that dream? He's just going to reject me anyway. How could I have gotten my hopes up like that?!_

"Can I touch zhem?" he asked suddenly and seriously.

My head shot up and I gaped, mouth opening and closing for a moment. "Wha…What?" I squeaked blushing bright red as I realized how high my voice got.

His face was serious as his eyes darted back and forth between my head and my face. "Your ears," he said looking me dead in the eyes, "Can I touch zhem?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Alfred cut me off. "Fuck no, you can't!" he shouted glaring at Gilbert, "His ears are sensitive, asshat! You can't just-!"

"O-Oui," I breathed our eyes locked the entire time Alfred was speaking. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure he heard it and my toes were tingling. _This guy was…he had such an extreme effect on me._ "You…Y-Y-You can touch them…" _Wait…why am I letting him do this? Alfred's right, they are sensitive! He could touch them too hard and it'd hurt or…good God, what if he touches them too much and I get…? Mon dieu!_

A smile stretched across his face, big and toothy and pearly white, and my heart almost stopped it was such a _real_ smile.

"W-WHAT?! MATTIE!" Alfred shouted angry and, maybe, appalled.

"Danke, Vögelchen~" the albino said stepping closer and effectively blocking out my brother. I blushed, tilting my head up so I could get a better look at that ruggedly handsome face. He was a head taller than me.

"W-Why do you call me that?" I whispered as he slowly moved his hand up to my head, his fingers reached out and gently brushed my ear. It flicked but soon stilled at the somehow unexpected touch.

"You remind me of a bird. Alvays nervous und eeping und shifting around," he said absentmindedly, his fingers gently running up and down my ear. It sent shock waves of pleasure down my spine and I shifted so that the flexible flesh of my ear was pressed more firmly against his fingers. He took it between his index finger and thumb, gently stroking up and down. My tail was twitching and twirling happily, a contented purr rumbling deep in my throat. "But, perhaps," Gilbert said with a quiet chuckle, "I should start calling you 'kitten' instead~."

A small smile flitted across my face before it quickly disappeared as I was yanked backwards. Alfred held me behind him and he hissed at Gilbert, his face beginning to look feral and feline. "STOP MOLESTING MY BROTHER, FUCKER!" he hissed baring his saber like teeth threateningly, my ears flattened against my skull as I smelled the tension and testosterone in the air. "YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SOMEONE'S WEAKNESSES LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID MOTHER-!"

"ALFRED!" Arthur snapped, Lovino quickly pulling me away as Arthur lunged at my brother and punched him in the back of the head, "you're scaring Matthew, damn it!"

I suddenly blushed, remembering out company. I looked behind me to see the three new boys watching us intently, Ivan nowhere in sight. "S-Sorry," I said to them, mewling pitifully, I took a step away from Lovino and looked down at my shoes.

"It's ok~!" Vladimir said with a bright smile, the first one to speak out of the three, "That was cute, I'm so serious! It reminded me of Gupta and-."

"-say his name and I'll kill you."

"-Fine!" Vladimir huffed tossing his head to the side, "It reminded me of Lukas and-."

"-I swear to God-."

"-YOU TOO?! You know what, FUCK IT, that _so_ reminded me of LUKAS and MATTHIAS-!"

"VLAD!" Lukas snarled lunging at his throat; the Romanian placed his hand on the Norwegian's head and easily kept him at bay, "DON'T SAY HIS NAME OR HE MIGHT APPEAR!"

"Paraniod much?" he chuckled sending me a wink that made me giggle, "Oh! It also reminded me of Gupta and Sadiq~."

"Vlad…" Gupta mumbled blushing bright red and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please, in the name of Allah, I'm begging you to shut the fuck up."

Vladimir threw his head back and laughed.

"Vladimir, shouldn't we be getting ready to go to class?" a boy with tanned skin and short black hair said placing a hand on the Romanian's shoulder.

"Oh! Sure~" he hummed standing and slipping his leather gloved hand in the crook of the Human's arm, "Wait, isn't it rude to not introduce you to everyone? Everyone, this is my Human companion, Nikoli. Nikoli, this is Lukas, Lovino, Gupta and Matthew. Oh, and the guys fighting over there are Arthur, Alfred, Young Soo and…?"

"…Gilbert…" I said, "His name's Gilbert."

"Right. Gilbert!"

"Vladimir, that's all _extremely_ interesting but I'd like to show you your classrooms so you don't get lost. And freak out."

"I don't-."

"Vlad-."

"ALRIGHT FINE!" the Romanian huffed yanking Nikoli forward, "BYE GUYS!"

We all waved and, when I turned around to see if Gilbert was still there, all I saw was a yelling Brit and my idiot brother.

Gil was gone.

* * *

**::Gilbert::**

I tried to catch a glimpse of Mattie in the halls, while also trying to avoid his bastard of a brother.

My craving, possessiveness of him was only worsening. It was now a painful clawing in my stomach and I desperately craved for night fall. I wanted to meet up with him in my dreams again. Well…they were actually dreams I had weaved and placed into his subconscious so we both were dreaming the same thing at the same time. _Perks of being an Incubus~! _

What was really going on was an intricate –yet, somehow, awesome –courting ritual that is too complicated for your unawesome minds to understand.

If you're really awesome, you'll end up understanding at one point.

I didn't see my Birdie until fifth period study hall.

He was sitting at a library table all to himself, reading a book with a blue cover. My heart rate sped up and I felt like screaming in awesome joy! Hurriedly, I made my way over to him and sat across from him at the table.

Matthew jumped, startled, and he gaped at me. "O-O-Oh…_Oh!_ B-Bonjour, Gilbert!" he squeaked, ears perking up from their half flattened state and his tail swishing behind him.

I chuckled running my hand through my hair and fighting the urge to fuck him into the table. "Hallo, Mattie," I greeted and he smiled softly, "How vas your day?"

His smile only faltered a little bit but I could sense his mood shift from happy to depressed._ Oh, fuck, this won't do at all. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! _"It's been good," he lied, "what about yours?"

"Vӧgelchen," I said making sure he could clearly hear my displeasure and disbelief at his lie, "don't lie to me. Tell me vhat's vrong."

He visibly deflated and gently ran his hand up and down the cover to the book he had been reading. _The Faults in Our Stars._ "I…" he mumbled his voice shaking, "W-W-Well…people h-have been being really…people have been being assholes! Th-They've been calling me an Abomination and throwing things at me and it's just not fair! I didn't do anything to them, I didn't! I was just minding my own business! And-And the Human guys keep on yanking my ears and tail! I can't help it if they get in the way, th-they're just there! They keep meowing at me too! And I don't meow, Gil, I don't! Why are they teasing me?"

I grabbed his hand and, unintentionally, brought it to my lips and brushed them across his knuckles. "Mazhew, listen to me," I said gazing at his eyes softly, "You're cute und beautiful, zhey are just jealous of your awesomeness, ok? You're not an Abomination or a monster, believe me, I have seen _true_ monsters und you're not one of zhem. _You. Are. Perfect_."

Matthew blushed and it was only then that I realized I sounded like a total creeper.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered quietly cursing the slight blush on my face, "I'll…I'll get out of your vay-." I began to get up but he quickly grabbed my hand.

"N-N-Non! Gil, stay. P-Please…" Matthew whimpered big violet-blue eyes looking up into mine.

My heart beat rapidly and I wanted to take him in my arms and never let him go. _Calm yourself, Gilbert!_ "Ok, I vill," I said quickly sitting across from him again, "I just zhought, you know, it may have been…over ze line. Vhat I said, of course."

"No-o…not at all," he breathed smiling shyly, "No one's ever said that to m-me before…thank you."

I smiled squeezing the hand that still held mine. "No problem, Vögelchen," I said my eyes roaming his face and trying to commit it to memory, "I vill alvays be here to say remind you how much you're vorth. Especially to me."

He blushed again, trying to hide his smile behind his hair but failing. "Merci, cher," Matthew whispered squeezing my hand tightly.

Our hands stayed together throughout study hall.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I'm done with chapter 3!**

**Oh my that was fast**

**This quick updating isn't going to last long…knowing my luck…and how lazy I am…and how much homework I get…BEING IN HIGHSCHOOL SUCKS!**

**Welp…only two years til college…and I can get a job…and make money…I want to be a kindergarten teacher…what do you guys think?**

**Anyway I'm sorry if I didn't write Romania well…I don't really know how to write him…oh and that human guy with him was Bulgaria….OH and that song (when Matthew's having his naughty dream) is called "Perfectly Flawed" by Otep...the song's good...you should listen to it...**

**ANYWHO~!**

**Enjoy your evening~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UPPPPP!**

**BE PREPARED FOR ANOTHER HALF ASS/REALLY BAD SMUT SCENE**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

**::Gupta::**

He stood in the door way, watching two girls approach Sadiq at his desk.

"Like, my friend was totally wondering if you were single~" a Taiwanese girl giggled.

"I-I was not!" the blonde girl yelped, causing the other girl to giggle harder.

"Actually, I-."

"Excuse me, teacher," Gupta said stepping into the room, "I would like to talk to you about something? Privately."

"Of course, Gupta," Sadiq scowled, turning to look back at the teenage girls and smiling, "Excuse me ladies."

"Oh, ok!" the Taiwanese girl said dragging her blonde friend out of the room, chatting and giggling.

He followed them and locked the door.

"Gupta, what is the meaning of thi-?"

"Shut up," the Egyptian said striding back over to Sadiq and pushing him on his desk, "You talk too much."

"Oh~ is the student going to teach the teacher a lesson?" Sadiq teased gripping the younger boy's chin and jerking his face up, "I don't think that's how it's supposed to work, my little Sphinx."

He felt heat curl in his belly as he grinned up at the Turk. "Well then _teacher_," Gupta hissed into his mate's ear, hands gripping the dark green oxford he wore and pulling their bodies close together, "teach me how it's supposed to work."

The Turk pressed their lips together with a bruising force, hands slipping underneath Gupta's head garment. Their tongues slick and slid, fighting for dominance. They pulled at hair and clothes, Gupta extending his claws and digging them into his mate's naked shoulders as he was lifted up and slammed down on the desk.

"Are you going to be a good student, aşkım?" Sadiq growled sliding down his younger lover's slacks and underwear.

"I've always been told," the Egyptian said licking up the other man's throat, "that I'm a quick learner."

The teacher growled at the mention of Gupta's other lovers and slammed in dry.

He moaned, throwing his head back and gripping onto the Turk's shoulders with his claws. Gupta enjoyed the still and the forceful stretch as the alpha's member unexpectedly breached passed the muscles of his entrance. "Oh, Allah, move! Sadiq, move!"

"Sen küçük şeyi pis! Eğer size lanet olsun bu diğer erkekler hakkında konuşmaya cüret etmeyin! Sen! Vardır! Mayın! Söyle, Gupta, söyle!" _(You filthy little thing! Don't you dare talk about those other men you let fuck you! You! Are! Mine! Say it, Gupta, say it) _he growled low in his throat bitting down on the other male's colar bone.

The smaller male shrieked, back arching as he felt the blood flow from his wound. "N-No-o!" Gupta gasped, egging him on. He wanted him to go harder, go rougher and let his inner beast free.

Sadiq growled like the Werewolf he was, biting down on the skin bared for him and licking up the blood that was left. "Sen benim! Ben senin alfa, benim dostum vardır. Siz dinleyin ve itaat edin, size destek olacak ve beni seviyor. Ben mayın olduğunu söylüyorlar, benim adımı söyle söyleyin, bunu yapacağız!" _(You are mine! You are my mate, I am your alpha. You listen and obey, you will support and love me. If I tell you to say my name, to say you're mine, you will do it)_ he snapped pounding the other into the desk and squeezing his member, preventing the release Gupta so desperetely craved.

Pleasure ran rampant in his viens as he let out a high pitched yowl, a mix between a bird's squawk and a feline's yowl. "نعم! نعم، هل أنت سعيد؟ أنا لك، وأنا ملكا لك! الجسد والروح، لديك كل من لي! يرجى فقط ... صادق ... من فضلك ... أنا أحبك ... من فضلك," _(Yes! Yes, are you happy? I'm yours, I belong to you! Body and soul, you have all of me! Just please...Sadiq...please...I love you...please)_ Gupta whimpered in his native tongue jerking his hips up in an attempt at getting more of the big member deeper inside him.

Sadiq growled, shoving their lips together, taking both of the younger male's hips in his hands and starting to violent thrust into him. The younger male screamed, which was quickly swallowed up by Sadiq's hungry lips and tongue, and gripped onto Sadiq's hair, claws digging into the scalp.

"That's right baby," the teacher snarled, biting the flesh of Gupta's earlobe and the soft olive skin of his neck, "Cum for me, scream out to the world who your mate is. Do it!"

"_S-Sadiq!_" Gupta yelped, back arching as his seed splattered their abdomens. His muscles clenched around the dominant's member. The Turk howled, burying his face in the other's neck and spilling inside his submissive.

They panted, paralyzed by pleasure.

"...You messed up my papers," he said nuzzling his nose against his lover's, "I was supposed to grade those."

"Too bad," Gupta said without a hint of remorse in his voice, "Could you really blame me though? I haven't seen you for a week, ever since this...school nonsense started."

He scowled, kissing the shorter male on the forehead before standing up and finding Kleenex to clean up their bodies with. "You won't have to deal with this for long," he said helping Gupta dress himself, "The plan will happen, aşkım. Everything is going how we want it."

"...There are many directions this could go زميلي," the Egyptian pointed out, feline eyes flashing as his Sphinx instinct demanded he let his mate know of the consequences that they could both face, "This...your plan could fail."

His eyes snapped to the Sphinx, "Do you have so little faith in me? Am I an unworthy alpha?"

"You know that's not it-."

"Then trust me," Sadiq said fixing his tie and tucking his dress shirt into his black slacks, he placed his hands on the smaller male's shoulders and smiled, "I can do this. I'll fix this mess."

The Egyptian sighed but smiled and cupped the sides of the taller male's face, his thumbs tracing the X shaped scars over Sadiq's eyelids. "I know," he lied with a small smile, he stretched up onto his tip toes and kissed the other's lips chasteley, "I do trust you, أعز, I'm just a little on edge about it. I have seen all the possible outcomes and I don't want anything to happen to you. To us."

Sadiq wrapped his arms around the smaller male, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Don't worry, Gupta," he said kissing his ear before pulling away, "I will fix this and they will fall."

He nodded, tears prickling his eyes, a hot metallic taste forming in his mouth and his stomach dropping. Gupta couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. He'd have to ask Lukas later.

* * *

**::Yao Wang::**

"Why are we here, Yao-san?" Kiku asked sitting in a chair, back straight and hands folded neatly in his lap, "I have a mate, you know, an officiar one."

Yao Wang scowled at his distant, _very_ distant, cousin. "I am aware of that," he snapped smoke uncurling from his nose in irritation, "I am the one who generously placed you in the same dorm. Despite him being a teacher."

The Japanese man looked down at his folded hands, face apologetic. "My aporogies, cousin," Kiku said looking back up with eyes that, were once again, guarded, "I didn't mean to seem ungrateful-."

"I know."

"Yao, you still haven't explained why we're, like, here," the youngest of the five, Leon, said from where he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I have friends and a life!" Young Soo sighed banging his heel against the file cabinet he was sitting on, next to Leon.

"Aiyah! This is important!" the Dragon yelled banging his fist on the surface of his desk, "We…aiyah, we may have a problem."

"Already?" Mei whined from where she sat on another chair next to Kiku.

"Shì," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "We've heard rumors of…an uprising."

"An uprising? What is there to up rise against?" Young Soo asked.

"Against the school," he said closing his eyes briefly, "They want to bring down the school."

"It's onry been open for a week," Kiku pointed out, "What damage courd the schoor be doing in that short amount of time?"

"Apparently, like, enough," Leon murmured.

"What are we going to do about this?" Mei asked her voice quivering with worry.

"We need to sniff out the leader of this…coop," the Dragon said, "We need to be in tip top shape."

"We shourd arr make sure we are physicarry fit," Kiku suggested.

"Yes, Mei I want you to work with a teacher here, her name's Lien," he said, "She's very powerful and she will help train you to better harness your Cat-beast abilities but she doesn't readily accept apprentices. You will need to convince her to train you."

"Shì de biǎomèi!" _(Yes cousin)_ she said giggling and saluting.

"Kiku, I would like you to work with Heracles and the other teachers, make sure they are teaching fighting techniques and strategies with their other course materials. You will still be here as a student so you'll be able to see rather or not they are doing what I have asked of them."

"I'm sure Hera-san wirr be happy to help."

"Young Soo, I know you're a Human but that doesn't mean you can't be useful. You will be asking around the school and seeing if any of the students could be in on this. You will report to me with whatever you hear or see. Understood?"

"Ye sachon!" (Yes cousin)

"Leon, I want you to better harness your abilities. You are the youngest here and the younger you are the more powerful you could be. You will train and try to make allies. If this turns into a battle I want as many people on our side as possible."

"Do we, like, have any allies so far?"

"Ivan and his sisters wirr probabry herp us," Kiku said eyes darting to the older Chinese man, "Right, Yao-san?"

"…uh huh…"

"…welp, this was depressing," the Korean said jumping to his feet and stretching his arms above his head, "but I gotta go. I have homework to do and my roommate is this British guy with sucky cooking. I don't even know how I got Arthur as a roommate."

"We shourd go too, Yao-san," the dark haired man said, "I have to make dinner for Hera…prease don't run yourself into the ground."

"Bye Yao~! Take care!"

"Yeah, like, laters."

He watched his _very_ distant relatives go, feeling suddenly very, _very_, old. Why did he have to deal with these problems so soon? Why not later? Like, three years later? Or three hundred years later? Or in another three thousand years when he'll be dead, most likely.

There was a knock on his door and a deep voice saying, "Jao, may I come in?"

"Yes, Ivan, you may."

The Russian entered, worry creasing his brow. "You look tired, moya lyubov'."

Yao chuckled bitterly, crossing his arms on the desk and resting his forehead on top of them. "Thank you, that is exactly what I needed to hear," he said sarcastically, head pounding and he felt the childish desire to break down and cry.

The taller male's frown deepened. "Yao-Yao, tell me what's wrong, this isn't like you," Ivan said walking up to the Dragon's side, "We should go home, da? I'll cook us something quick to eat and we can go to bed~."

He smiled, taking Ivan's leather gloved hand and kissing it. "You're my alpha, I should be doing that for you," the older man said with a small smile, "It's my duty-."

"Let me talk care of you, sunflower," Ivan said helping the other man to his feet, "My duty is to protect you and care for you, da? Let me do this, please, moya prekrasnaya drakon."

Shaking his head, Yao smiled and kissed the Russian's cheek bone as he was lead from the office. It wasn't long before they were at the older man's apartment, decorated in warm browns, beiges, reds and golds.

Ivan held the other's hand, leading him to the master bathroom. He filled the bathtub with scorching hot water and sweet smelling lotion that bubbled in the water. Yao let his lover help him out of his robes, folding them neatly, and unwind his hair from its bun.

The Russian planted a chaste kiss on the horn on Yao's forehead, "Stay here, moy tsvetok. Take a bath while I make dinner."

He blushed and nodded, looking down at his bare feet. Shyly, he tried to cover the body that Ivan had already seen. It wasn't until the younger male had left the room that he slipped into the water and beneath the bubbles. His hair, that went passed his shoulder blades, floated around him and he sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed in the hot water.

_This is too much…I'm too old…_ Yao lifted his scaled leg and watched the water slide and drip off the scales. _Is it my age that gives me an advantage? Can these younglings really not see how stupid they are being? Peace is always the better way; war causes nothing but heart ache and agony. _He sighed, scrubbing his skin with soap and washing his hair until he was clean and sleepy.

"Yao-Yao, food's ready!"

The older male squeaked, blushing and covering his chest despite his lover being in the kitchen and not the bathroom. "Alright, Yiwan!" he called unplugging the bathtub; he dried himself off with a towel before wrapping himself in a soft, plush bathrobe. He wrapped a towel around his head and hair to dry it as he padded out of the bathroom.

Yao entered the kitchen with his skin smelling like vanilla and jasmine, his nose attracted to the Chinese yet not Chinese smell of the food.

"I hope I made it right," the Russian said putting the rice on two plates, "I don't want it tasting bad."

"It smells lovely, wǒ de àirén," he said wrapping his arms around Ivan's waist and nuzzling his face between the bigger male's shoulder blades, "It was so kind of you to do this for me~."

"I didn't like my Yao-Yao looking so defeated," Ivan said after finishing putting food on the plates, he looked over his shoulder and smiled down at the shoulder man, "You're feeling better now, da?"

The older male smiled, kissing the Werewolf lightly, "Shì, all thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure. Should we eat now?"

"Da," Yao teased taking the plates and carrying them to the table, "Are you staying the night?"

"Yes, my sister hopefully won't come looking for me."

His eyebrow twitched at the mention of the girl who always seemed to know when they were getting intimate and had, at one point, vowed to always halt their efforts. "…hopefully…"

"Jao, are you jealous?" Ivan chuckled, sitting across from his principle; he poured himself two fingers of vodka and a chute of huangjiu.

"Why would I be jealous of your sister, aru?" he asked sitting some of the alcohol before digging into his meal, realizing suddenly that he was incredible hungry, "I am your ma-lover. She is your sister, my bond with you is…different then her bond with you and ours...our bond is stronger."

The Russian smiled tightly, thinking of what Yao had almost said, and began to eat as well. He wished he could go through the Mating Ceremony with the Dragon and he _would have been_ his mate now…if not for the idiotic school idea.

"…Ivan…?"

He looked up and into those warm, dark eyes and smiled, "Da, Yao?"

"I…aiyah, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it, podsolnukh?"

Yao took a deep breath, letting it out in a puff of smoke and moving what little remained on his plate around with his fork. "We've recently received information that someone is trying to take down the school. After only a couple days," he said his voice shaking as he was finally able to let a few tears fall down his face in the safety of his own apartment, "They're…all my hard work…they're trying to ruin it…why would they do that? Why don't they understand that war isn't worth all the pain it brings, aru?"

He stood from his spot across from Yao, walked over and wrapped arms around the man's smaller frame. "It's ok, moya lyubov'," the younger male said nuzzling his face into the towel still wrapped around the other's head, "It'll be ok. Let's go to your room and finish this conversation, ok?"

The older male nodded, standing up and stepping into Ivan's awaiting arms. He let the younger male place an arm around his shoulders as they walked to his –theirs, technically –bedroom. Yao took off his bathrobe and hung it in the bathroom before removing the towel from his head, his damp hair cold as it fell down and hit his shoulder blades, and threw it in the hamper. When he turned around, Ivan had his clothes neatly folded on a chair and was already under the red bedding with the gold floral pattern. Blushing, he slid in next to the taller male, naked bodies pressed together as Yao laid his head on his shoulder and was enveloped by the brawny arms of his love.

"Ivan…I'm afraid this will turn into a war of some kind," the Dragon admitted resting his hand on the other's chest, so he could feel the strong and steady heartbeat.

"If it does…if it does then we'll get through it."

"…I know you'll fight alongside me, if it comes to that…" Yao said sitting up on his elbow and looking down at the younger male, "but will your sisters? Will anyone?"

"Jao, moy dorogoy, konechno oni budut," _(Jao, my dear, of course they will)_ he said placing his hand over Yao's hand still on his chest, reaching up to twine a lock of the older male's damp hair around his finger, "Katyusha couldn't be more thankful to you for giving her an opportunity to teach Humans about us and vise a versa. And…Natalia would never betray me like that. She may…dislike you but she is loyal to me and her kind, to other C.O.L. We will fight by your side, moy krasivyy tsvetok."

Yao felt the tension in his muscles fade, felt relief so strong that he couldn't help but choke on a sob and let tears fall down his face. "I love you," he breathed moving the hand on Ivan's chest to the younger's face, cupping his cheek and raining kisses on the man's face, "I don't know why the gods decided to bless me with you but I'm so grateful that they did. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Yao-Yao~" the younger man chuckled, tangling his hand in the damp, silky hair he loved so much. He pulled Yao on top of him, right hand disappearing beneath the blanket to rest on the middle of his back and push their bodies closer. Ivan buried his nose in the older man's neck and breathed in the smell of incense and vanilla-jasmine soap. "I love you too," he whispered lightly biting into the Dragon's neck, not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to leave a mark, "Let me hold you as we fall asleep? Please?"

Yao liked to fall asleep on his side, curled up in the fetal position with one leg above the covers. He also didn't like to be held, saying it made him feel too claustrophobic. That didn't stop Ivan, though, from waiting until the older male had fallen asleep so that he could slide closer and place an arm over the other's waist.

"Shì, but don't get used to it," he teased kissing the Russian's nose.

Ivan chuckled, locking his arms tightly around Yao's waist, spread his legs so Yao was lying between them and wrapped his right leg around Yao's left leg.

He gave a soft, resigned sigh as he realized that the younger male had entered full cuddle mode. The Russian pulled the blankets tight around them and nuzzled his face into Yao's hair. With a small chuckle, he rested his head in the curve of Ivan's neck and let himself soak in the heat of the Werewolf's body.

The heat reminded Yao of warm Chinese caves filled with smoke from incense and the lungs of Dragon's. It reminded Yao of dried herbs and meat, glittering scales and exposed skin, the rustle of silk and the light of the moon, soft voices singing ancient, long forgotten songs in Chinese, dancing and music and the calming whip of wind against strong bones and sturdy scales. Ivan's body heat reminded Yao of when he was young, back in a time when Dragons and Humans lived peacefully and helped each other. It was a time of innocence and peace, when Yao had been a Hatchling and looked at the world with naïve abandon.

A time when Humans called on Dragons because of their wisdom and strength, when they sacrificed animals to show loyalty and sang of their virtue; Dragons would take the animal meat and dry it to share with their family, multiple Dragon families living in mountain caves to become one family, one community. They helped Humans in exchange, protected them from danger and when they failed to protect them the Humans wouldn't blame them because they knew the Dragons would come to help fix the aftermath. The Dragons would help heal their injured, bury their dead and rebuild their villages.

It was a time when Dragons shifted to resemble Yao, human figured but with obvious Dragon features and either went down to the Human's village or took them to their caves. They'd sing music and dance together, drink alcohol and let their laughter ring through the air. They'd dance bare foot, women would bare their shoulders, cleavage and legs as men bared their chests and calves. Humans and Dragons alike would indulge in pleasures of the flesh, high off of life and alcohol.

Those were the days of hardships with immense pleasure in between.

Ivan's body heat brought him comfort and safety, reminding him of his childhood and young adulthood. But, with that safety, brought memories of pain and bloodshed. Memories of his parents, his friends, being slaughtered. Blood painting the walls of their caves and soaking the ground, their eggs being cut, slashed and stomped under foot. Dragon fetuses spilling from the shells, too undeveloped to survive. Yao remembered the screams of the children and the mighty roar of the others as they tried to protect the young, the next generation. He remembered seeing men dressed in armor, their eyes soulless, black pits, overwhelm his mate. The sight burned behind Yao's eyelids. His mate being tied to the ground, stabbed and slashed at with swords coated in poison and burning arrows impaling into his mate's blue-green scales. Yao was helpless as he had to fight off his own attackers. He was forced to watch, crying and screaming, bleeding and attacking, as his mate was skinned alive and spit upon. To make it worse, he had been beaten and tied down, forced to watch as the survivors of his kind were paraded before him along with Yao's own children.

He could do nothing as those…_monsters_ made him watch as his people were tortured and skinned, made him watch as they saved the worst punishment for his three children.

The oldest was a boy who looked twelve, a girl who looked nine and the youngest was still a baby who looked three. _**(A/N: I say they looked a certain age because that's not their actual age. remember C. age slower than humans and live longer.)**_

Those monsters, those Human _monsters_, made Yao watch as his two oldest children were raped and tortured for three days individually before being skinned alive right in front of his eyes. And his baby, his precious, three year old, baby boy, was burned alive. Yao had never screamed or cried so much in his life, forced to watch the people he loved more than anything turned to nothing before him. The worst was his children, _in the name of the gods_, his _children!_ They called out for him, told him they loved him and it wasn't his fault and, in the next moment, they were screaming for the torture to stop and for their Bàba to help them, to save them. Yao would've offered the lives of every one of his species if that meant that his children's lives were spared. But, no. In the end it was Yao that was spared, forced to live for thousands of years with the horror of what had happened. All because he was the charismatic mate of the Dragon Leader.

Yes, loving Ivan was bittersweet. The Russian made Yao feel safe and loved but that also meant that a twisted, dark feeling of unease filled him to the core.

_We could have a war on our hands._

That thought alone made Yao want to vomit. He couldn't lose Ivan, not someone else that he loved.

_If he dies…I'll die too_, he thought refusing to let anymore tears fall from his eyes. Instead, he snuggled closer to Ivan and vowed that, in the morning, his alpha would be taken care of, he'd fulfill his role as Ivan's submissive. Yao would make sure that the Russian was satisfied, well fed, loved and cared for.

_I can't lose him. I can't._

* * *

**::Amadeus::**

His office had limestone walls and uneven stone floors. There were no windows and there was a desk, a red high backed chair behind the desk, two black high backed chairs across from the desk, a few cabinets for paper work, shelves for books and table for planning battle strategies.

Amadeus worked diligently at his desk, ignoring the long strand of blonde hair hanging in front of his face and the long braid hanging over his shoulder.

"Amadeus~!"

He grunted, scowling as the Italian man entered his office. "Romulus," the German said with a curt nod, "Vhat do you vant?"

"I got the new information! My little bambinos called and told me all about this new school," Romulus said with a bright smile that was a sharp contrast to his tanned skin.

"It's too early to say ve know everyzhing about ze school," he corrected but still readily accepted the other man's papers, "But, ja, mein grandsons called me today as vell."

"And…?" Amadeus stared at him blankly. "Oh, come on! What did they say? How are they doing? My Feli met a very handsome German boy who he seems to have an interest in. He's a Werewolf too~. Maybe I'll get some more grandbabies!"

"I doubt you need more of zhose," the German said dryly, pulling open a cabinet and placing the papers in the correct slot, "Und, let me guess, Lovino cussed you out again?"

He winced, pouting slightly. "Well…yes…but he also mentioned he's made a friend that he says 'isn't as much of a bastard as the rest of us'!"

Amadeus rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue and continuing his paper work.

"Well~?" he prompted striding up to the blonde and plopping down on his desk, "How are Ludwig and Gilbert?"

With a sigh, he finally resigned himself to his fate. Amadeus set down his pen, crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Ludwig is ze same as alvays. Very focused and dedicated to his vork. He did mention a…new friend of his. He said ze boy was an airhead und stupid but 'means vell' vhat ever zhat means. Und Gilbert…zhinks he's found his Life Mate."

"Life Mate?" the Italian perked up, eyes twinkling, "That's pretty serious, he's an Incubus isn't he?"

"He is," the blonde sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know vhy he zhinks he's found his Life Mate. Ozher zhan vhat Gilbert has told me-."

"What has he told you?"

Again, Amadeus sighed, rolled his eyes. "He said ze boy vas cute und smart und funny and cute and he listens to him and he has good taste in music und he reads good books and he's secretly a romantic but is too shy to really say or do anyzhing und he has responded vell to ze mating signals and rituals-."

"Are you aware you said cute twice? And what mating ritual?" Romulus asked tilting his head curiously.

"He said zhis boy vas cute _five times_!" he snapped rubbing his temple in irritation, "Und Incubi mating rituals can be…complicated. Zhey have zhis…sixzh sense zhat allows zhem to 'detect' vhen someone, no matter ze species, is zheir Life Mate. Zhen zhey create dreams und send zhem to zheir 'targets' so zhat zhey end up dreaming at ze same time. It's usually a sexual dream. Zhen zhey approach zheir Life Mate und start to… 'befriend' zhem and start to plant sexual suggests in zheir mind. Zhey defend zheir mate from ozhers who'd vant to claim zhem. 'Cock-blocking' competitors. Vhile zhey are trying to seduce zheir Life Mate zhey are also feeding off ozher's sexual energies und perfecting zheir mating skills. Eventually zhey have sex in front of members of zheir group –vhat zhey call a Murder –to seal zheir bond as Life Mates. Zhen zhey have children, etc., etc."

"Oh…" Romulus blinked, "That is complicated."

"I told you."

"I think your accent makes it harder to understand."

"It does not, you stupid Italian!" Amadeus barked sending a glare in the brunette's direction, "It's not mein fault if you can't understand basic English! Or German for zhat matter!"

"I don't understand. What does 'zhat matter' mean?" Romulus teased.

That. Was. It. The blonde snapped, a roar getting caught in his throat as he shoved the other male against the uneven, natural stone of the wall. "Shut up, Romulus," Amadeus snarled hands fisted in the Italian man's white button down, lifting him off the wall before shoving him back up against it, "I have had enough of zhis bullsh-!"

"You're too stressed, Amadieus," he said cutting off the broader German, with expertise –gotten after centuries of being alive –he wrapped both his legs around the other's strong waist, "This has really been hard on you, huh?"

Amadieus sighed, gripping the back of his hair before looking at the slimmer male apologetically. "I'm sorry," he breathed resting his forehead on the Italian's shoulder, "I just…ze consequences could be bad for us."

"You know we have to take down the school, it's the right thing to do," Romulus said wrapping his arms around the alpha's shoulders, "plus the boss is counting on us. Just imagine it, Amadieus, it'll be a world we'd be happy to let our grandchildren loose in!"

He inhaled deeply, then let it out in one, big puff of breath. "You're right," the German said smirking and pecking Romulus' lips, "for once."

Romulus pouted, "I've been right before!"

"Oh, really? Name _one_ time."

"Weeeeeell…" he said curling his fingers into the other's blonde hair and bringing his mouth to Amadieus' ear, "I'm right in thinking that you need a little stress reliever" –he wiggled his body that was still pinned beneath the German's –"I'll even bottom tonight~. Just. For. You."

He smirked, fingers digging into Romulus' hips, "Oh, how kind" –he bit down on the Italian's neck, making him cry out –"Oh. Looks like you can be right after all."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! PLOT REVEALED!**

**Ok so I hope this was good….fuck…the story started writing itself during Yao's part…damn….WHY THE FUCK DID I WRITE THAT?! WHY DID I DO THAT TO MY CUTE CHINESE DRAGON?! WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL?!**

***sigh* …I should know better than to loosen the reins on my characters and stories…they just…get a mind of their own….i'm a monster for writing that T.T**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think will happen, what your opinion on the story is, what mistakes I need to fix, etc, etc… sooooo…..yeah…DO THAT!**

**Laters**

**~kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ughhhh fuck my internet!**

**It's been going down recently and being a total pain in my ass!**

***huff* well here's the next chapter…I swear to god I'm gonna punch something…PLEASE review after reading this…seriously guys…they'll brighten up my day…my week actually**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**::Matthew::**

~A Month Later~

I had those dreams at least twice a week. Sometimes they were blatantly sexual. Other times they were sweet and would cause me to wake up with a smile on my face.

They were dreams of me and…and Gilbert. Always with Gilbert.

Sometimes we'd be walking down a street in Berlin. We would have our winter jackets on, his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist as we walked close together for warmth. Snow would land on my nose and I'd sneeze, he'd laugh at me and call me "cute". A claim I'd adamantly denied.

"'Course you are~" he'd tease, kissing my cheek and holding me tighter, "Zhat's one of ze reasons vhy I love you."

"So you just like me for my body?" I giggled.

"Kesesese, obviously," he teased right back and we'd share a small, airy chuckle. Then he pulled us to a halt, looking up above our heads, "Look. Mistletoe."

I'd look up and see a bundle of mistletoe hanging on the archway we were under, blushing. "W-Well…it's tra-tradition, right?" I'd whisper before taking his face between my hands and kissing him fiercely.

Other times we'd be back in the place my first dream was held or on a nude beach in Paris, which was always suspiciously empty of all other people, laying on the forest floor, surrounded by maple trees in the middle of Canadian autumn, on a yacht in the middle of the pacific ocean or in a house together, simply being. Anything else of that fluffy, sweet nature.

When the dream ended, _after the best part_, I'd wake up smiling and I'd go to school happy. That was how I made it through the day.

It was the day after one of those sweet dreams, the one last night taking place in the maple tree forest, and I was happy. I had a soft smile on my face as I got the books I needed for my next two classes out of my locker.

Suddenly, I was shoved against my locker. My head clanked against the metal and I whimpered, rubbing the spot where there was sure to be a bruise.

"Aw~ did kitty get hurt?"

I flinched, turning around to meekly stare up at the Human boy who had shoved me. He was tall with red tinted brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin and a Brooklyn accent. I knew his name was James and, back at his old high school, he was the star player of the basketball team. I chose not to respond to his jibe and looked down at my shoes.

"What's the matter, _kitty?_" he sneered, leaning into my space and placing his hand on the locker next to my face, "Bit your tongue? I asked you a question _so_ _you better fucking answer it!"_

I jumped when he yelled the last part, my ears flattening and my tail curling around my leg, it was shaking. "I-I-I…" I stuttered, forced to pause as I cleared my throat of unshed tears and licked my suddenly dry lips, "I-It's nothing…Nothing's wrong! I-I-I'm fi-fine."

"Really?" he said leaning so his moist breath was against the sensitive flesh of my ear. I flinched, my hand shooting up in a futile attempt to push him back and give myself some more personal space, but he was too strong and he pressed my body up against the lockers, trapping me. "'Cause you don't sound fine," James whispered into my ear, his hand clutching my hip. Goose bumps rose along my skin as I squeaked. _Holy shit, is he sexually harassing me? Is this sexual harassment? I THINK IT IS!_

"P-Please, stop it," I whimpered trying to wiggle my body out of his hold and push him away from me.

His smile widened, and he pressed his body harder against mine until I could barely breathe. "I don't think so," James hissed, the hand on my hip traveling down the side of my hip to my thigh.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears burning behind my eyeballs, and trembled. _Please get away from me, go away. Someone get him off me, help me!_

"Hey, fucktard, vhat do you zhink you're doing?!"

My eyelids popped open, and I saw Gil standing behind my assailant. A smile stretched across my face, tears of gratitude making my eyes sparkle.

James backed out of my space, removing the hand from my thigh but kept his other hand on the locker beside my face. "We're havin' a little _chat_," he said with a smile that held no humor, it reminded me of a rat, "What's it to you?"

The albino glared at him, before looking at me with gentle, red sapphire eyes. "Come here, Birdie. I'll get you avay from him."

Quickly, I ducked beneath James' arm and ran to my friend's side. His arm went around my shoulders, tucking me into his side, and I readily snuggled into him. A barely audible, pleased purr sounded from my throat. James hadn't heard it but, evident from the smile that briefly twitched at the corner of his lips, Gilbert had.

"Vhat makes you zhink you have ze right to do zhat to him?" the albino demanded, keeping his arm tightly around my shoulders.

"I've heard what the…_other people_ say about him," he said glaring in my direction, but that glare held something darker than hatred that had shivers running down my spine, "and I agree. What he is…is-is unnatural. He shouldn't even _exist!_"

Gilbert's lips pulled back, showing sharp fangs, as he snarled. His red eyes grew darker and the shadows around him seemed to get thicker. "Vhat did you-?!"

"G-Gil, let's just go-."

"You better listen to your whore, _Gil_," James interrupted with a sick grin, "You don't wanna get hurt."

I could feel his entire body tense at the word "whore" and I inwardly winced. _Why couldn't he shut up and let us be on our way?!_

"Vögelchen, can you hold zhese. Please?" he asked taking off his black, rectangular reading glasses, folding them and handing them to me. With a sigh, I nodded and took the glasses, pushing up my own.

"Go easy on him, Gil," I whispered, clutching the sleeve of his dark blue sweater, "he's just a Human."

James sneered at me, taking a step in my direction. "Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking slut-."

His fist flew out, smashing against James' jaw. The Human stumbled, hand going to his jaw.

I yelped, taking a couple steps back as people started to gather around me in order to watch the beginnings of a fight.

"You stupid _shit!_" he hissed straightening out and glaring at Gilbert.

The albino chuckled darkly, smiling and showing off his fangs, "I'm an Incubus, dumm ficken! Do you know vhat zhat means, you stupid Human, or did zhese dumb ass teachers not teach you about us yet?"

James sneered, charging at the other male and managing to punch the Incubus in the shoulder. With a growl, Gilbert extended black claws and curled his fingers in the other male's shirt. He threw James against the lockers and I could hear James' shirt rip.

"You stay down zhere, idiot!" he snapped turning on his heel and walking back towards me.

I smiled shyly but, soon, that smile fell as James got up and kicked the Incubus in the back.

He stumbled, managing to catch himself, but not before James managed to punch him twice in the face. I whimpered, clutching Gilbert's glasses between my hands, as people cheered around me. My Incubus righted himself, snarling and backhanding James hard enough across the face that he fell, slid across the floor and crashed right into the lockers.

_Wait…my Incubus? When have I started thinking of Gilbert as mine?!_

"What the hell, Beilschmidt?!"

I looked away from Gilbert's purpling eye and split lip, only to see two teammates of James. One was a Human, looking terrified as he bent down to see if James was alright, but the other I could tell was a Cat-beast, just by the smell. Quickly, I took a step back so he wouldn't see me.

"Georgie," Gilbert said almost relieved as he huffed, "He insulted a friend of mine…you know how I am, man, I had to do somezhing."

George looked over Gilbert's shoulder, at me, and went still. His saber teeth extended out of his mouth, his facial features became distinctly more feline as did his pupils and his nails grew longer, into claws. "ABOMINATION!" he hissed, "Have you been protecting that thing?! How could you? I thought we were friends! You…You traitor!"

"Don't touch him, Georgie," the albino warned, clenching his fists, "I'll fight you if I have to."

I wanted to demand that Gilbert stop this nonsense. I could smell the hormonal, testosterone fueled rage building up within the Cat-beast and rolling off his skin. From experience, I knew this was the time to back off or else receive a serious ass beating. But the albino was admitting such a strong sense of protective, possessive dominance that my instinct was practically screaming at me to not get involved in their fight.

George took a step towards me and, almost immediately, Gilbert punched him to the ground. The Cat-beast grabbed onto Gilbert's sleeve, pulling him down as he crashed onto the floor.

They became a mass of straining limbs, slashing claws and chomping teeth. Blood stained their clothes and spilled onto the floors, the cheering growing louder around me.

"Matt, what's goin' on bro?" Alfred asked suddenly appearing beside me, seemingly to have pushed his way up to the front.

I looked up at my twin with big glassy eyes. "G-Gil got into a fight," I said pulling my quivering bottom lip between my teeth.

"THAT PRICK! I'LL-!"

"N-Non, Al," I said quickly, gripping the lapels of his school blazer, "He-He was just defending me! A Human was b-bullying me and Gil came and saved me. Th-The guy started calling me an Abomination and a whore so G-Gil punched him! Then George showed up and started calling Gil a traitor and saying stuff about me-."

"That bastard!" Alfred hissed his features becoming feline. He ran up to George, hissing, and threw him off of Gilbert and into the lockers. "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY TWIN?! ANSWER ME, FUCKER!"

Without bothering to look at them, I pushed my way passed the students and ran towards the albino. I dropped to my knees at his side, pulling him onto my lap with his head resting on my shoulder. "Gil? Are you alright? Gil?!" I whimpered fear turning in my stomach and heavy on my tongue. My first instinct was to lick his wounds but I held back, I couldn't do such a thing in front of others.

He stirred, groaning, and I clutched onto him. I rubbed the side of my head against his temple, lightly purring. _I'm so glad you aren't hurt_; I wished to tell him, _I'm so glad you aren't dead._

"B-Birdie…" Gilbert groaned opening his eyelids slowly, he cupped my cheek, "Birdie, you're alright."

I giggled, letting a tear slip down my cheek as I nuzzled his hand. "Of course I am," I said, "You're the one that got into a fight. You look awful."

"Danke, zhat's vhat every guy vants to hear…" he chuckled bringing our heads close and pressing our foreheads together, "Please don't cry, liebling, it's my duty to protect you. It's in my nature."

"What do you-?" I didn't get a chance to ask what he had meant because I was interrupted by George shouting.

"Don't protect him! He's unnatural, an Abomination!"

"Don't call my twin that, fucktard!"

"Why don't you kill him?! He doesn't belong here; he's not one of us!"

"He's my _brother_."

"If you won't do it then I will!" George shouted, hissing and shoving Alfred off of him, "I'll kill him and that devil's offspring, that rotting corpse of an Incubus!"

Gilbert flinched.

"No!" Alfred shouted, trying to grab George.

He dodged my brother's hand and ran at Gil and me, reaching out with sharp claws. My eyes widened. _He wants to kill Gil…_ I realized placing the albino gently on the ground, _No…NO! Gilbert can't die, I won't let him!_

With a feral hiss, I lunged at him. His claws dug into the middle of my back, but I continued to fight and I sunk my teeth in his ear, tearing part of it off. He cried out, claws releasing me and shoving me off him. I landed in a crouching position, blood coating my teeth and a growl rumbling in my chest.

"_You little bitch!_" George screamed clutching his bleeding ear, "You bit me! You bit off my ear! I'll kill you!"

He lunged at me again, but I side stepped him from my crouched position. I dug my nails into his arm, pulling him forward until I could reach him and slashed diagonally from his shoulder to his rib cage. George screamed, clutching me around the neck. I let out a wheezy growl, ears pressed flat to my skull. I lifted my left hand, digging my nails into his hand and drawing blood then, with the other, I swiped at his face. His skin split, blood flowing from the wounds on his left cheek.

George yowled, lifting his hand to hit me, but his wrist was caught by a pale hand. I looked to the side and saw a bleeding albino, teeth gritted as he struggled to hold the Cat-beast at bay. "Stay. Ze fuck. Avay from him!" Gilbert snarled shoving the other boy away from me.

He stumbled back, only to be caught by Alfred who threw him onto the ground. Hard.

"What is going on, aru?!"

The cheering quieted and the students parted to reveal an angry Mr. Wang, flanked by a stoic Ivan and a big breasted Ms. Braginskaya who looked worried to tears. "I asked: what is going on here?!" he repeated looking from me to Gilbert, to Alfred and George then back to me.

"M-Mr. Wang…" I stammered tears filling my eyes. I lifted a shaky hand to rub my eyes as I quickly and shakily tried to explain what happened. "G-Gil was pr-protecting me…and-and he came and…he-he beat up G-Gi-Gil and he s-s-s-said he was going to kill us! I-I couldn't…he-he…I…l-le-let me take him t-to the nurse! Pl-Please, Argent-ci*! J'ai besoin de lui venir en aide! Il a été mon premier ami jamais! Je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir-!" _(I need to get him help! He was my first friend ever! I don't want to be alone again, I can't let him die)_

"C'est bien. Je comprends, petit," _(It's alright. I understand, little one)_ the Dragon said in rusty, stumbling French, "Je comprends votre…_connexion_ au Incubus. Moi aussi, une fois eu une connexion comme ça. J'espère avoir à nouveau un jour…" _(I understand your..._connection_ to the Incubus. I, too, once had a connection like that. I hope to have it again someday...)_ His amber eyes glared at George and Alfred as he said, "Take him to the nurse, Matthew, I'll handle them. Ivan, help take Gilbert to the nurse's office. Please, aru?"

"Da, Mr. Wang," Ivan said stiffly. He walked over to Gilbert and me, looking at me wearily, before picking him up bridal-style. "Come with me," he ordered and I obeyed, obediently trailing behind them.

I wrung my hands nervously, my gut twisting, until we finally made it to the nurse's office. "Nurse Bella," Ivan said kicking open the door, "I need you to take care of him."

"What hap-oh my!" Nurse Bella Mogens was sorting through students' medical files but stood up when she saw the state of the Incubus' injuries, "Place him on the bed."

Once Gilbert was laying on the bed, out cold, the Russian left without a word.

"And who are you cutie?" she asked giving me a cat like smile.

I blushed. "W-Well, I…I'm his…fr…friend…" I stammered looking down and shaking slightly.

"Oh, poor thing, you're hurt too. Aren't you?" she said motioning to my bruised neck and bloody sweater.

I blushed even harder, "I-I'm fine. Really. P-Please just help Gilbert, miss."

She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "He'll be fine, don't worry. He's a strong one," Ms. Mogens said, "Let me take care of your lesser injuries first. You don't want him to see you hurt, do you?"

I paled, gulping. _He'll be so mad…and worried…_ I shook my head.

"Alrightey~! Take off your sweater and shirt then."

Shyly, I obeyed. I handed her my bloody sweater and button down, waded up in a ball. She disposed of it in a biohazard bag before grabbing a first aid kit and leading me to a chair. "This may feel weird at first, so you'll just have to trust me," Ms. Mogens said, "ok?"

I nodded, covering my torso with my arms and hands as I watched her.

She tilted her head towards the ceiling, spreading her arms at her sides and closing her eyes. Her body began to glow purple as her blue dress fluttered and whipped around her. While the glow consumed her body, it was concentrated mostly at the palms of her hands and behind her. Her hair lifted into the air, fluttering around her as it grew from its original chin length all the way to her elbows, her fingernails became purple and wings exploded from her back, her dress ripping as they did. Her wings were translucent, purple butterfly wings and, when her blue, cotton dress fell away, what was left was a floor length dress that hugged her body. The dress had no sleeves with a slit up the side to her thigh and was made entirely out of lavender, lily of the valley, narcissus, violets, snapdragons, rosa damascene, nasturtium, marigolds, jasmine, geranium, hyacinth and passion flowers.

_She's…she's beautiful._

Her clothes and hair stopped whipping around her and fell flat against her body, her hands relaxed against her sides and she dropped her head. Nurse Bella opened her eyes to reveal glowing, purple irises but without a pupil.

"You're…you're a faerie…" I breathed eyes wide in awe.

She smiled gently, softly. "Yes, I am," Ms. Mogens said her voice lilting like the twinkling of wind chimes, "I'm going to heal you now. Be still, dear." She pressed her lilac tinted hands to my neck and back, closing her eyes. Her hands began to glow purple and her wings fluttered as she closed her eyes.

My skin began to tingle and the glow in her hands grew stronger. I closed my eyes, in fear of what I may see. After a while she removed her hands, leaving behind a buzzing warmth where they had been.

"There~!" she hummed reaching for the first aid kit, "I just need to put some bandages on you then you'll be fine. You see, I didn't heal you fully, that's just not possible, but I healed most of your injuries. Your friend, here, is who I really need to focus my energies on. No offense." As she spoke she band aids on my back and gauze on my neck, over my bruise.

"None taken," I whispered accepting the sweater and shirt wrapped up in plastic wrap that Nurse Bella handed me. I put on the new shirt, that was too small for me, and the cream sweater, that was too big for me, as she tended to Gilbert's wounds. When she healed him, the purple glow was brighter and the buzz was audible.

When she was done, and reverted back to her Glamour form, she collapsed into a chair, her blue dress back on her body. "Boy, that was tiring," she giggled looking at Gilbert's gauze covered form, "I think…I'll go to the teachers' lounge for a snack~. Do you want anything, Matthew?"

I blushed. "N-Non. No thank, m-miss."

"If you insist. Don't do anything inappropriate while I'm gone~" she said winking at me.

My face erupted in color, which she giggled at as she left. Once the door closed I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at Gil, who was sit unconscious, and sighed. _It's all my fault…all my fault…what have I done? What have I done?! _I stood from my seat and slowly made my way to where he was laying. Even wrapped in gauze, he was beautiful, handsome, rugged.

He had so much power, so much that he couldn't use to fight, but he always treated me gently. As if I was made of glass. Gilbert teased me, cared for me, did all of the things I imagined friends doing. _And, yet, I betray him by dreaming about him…dreaming about him doing things to me…_

"I want you, Gil," I whimpered, glad he was asleep; "I want you so much it hurts. I want to know more about you. I want to be yours, forever. I want you to take me. Please. It burns, it burns, it burns." I sat heavily on the side of the bed, whimpering pitifully and trying to keep the tears at bay. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you have to be so…so k-kind?" _And sexy_, my mind added, _very, very sexy._

Tears fell down my cheeks and I hastily tried to wipe them with the back of my sweater sleeve. _Why do you have to be so you? Why do you make me want to love you? Why do you make me want to give in, to submit and be yours for eternity? Why, why, why, why, why?_

"B…Birdie…?"

I looked over and saw Gilbert looking at me through half lidded eyes. "G…Gil?" I whispered, my voice raw and cracking from so much emotion, "Are you awake? You ok?"

"I'm fine, Vӧgelchen," he chuckled reaching a hand up to cup my cheek, "Please don't cry. I hate it vhen you cry. I don't vant to see you upset."

"I…You're an idiot," I whimpered lunging at him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Quietly, I sobbed in his neck and breathed in his scent. "You're an idiot, Gilbert, a giant hoser."

"H-Hey, I'm not an idiot! I'm awesome~" the albino said chuckling softly and wrapping his arms around my lower and middle back, "It's alright, though, Matthew. I'm here and I'll protect you."

I pulled away so I could look at his face. His eyes were so warm and gentle; I could feel myself melting and drown in those red orbs and never be saved. _I want you, Gilbert_, I thought as I leaned forward completely at his mercy, _I'm sorry but I want you so badly._

"V-Vögelchen?"

_I want you to be mine_. I licked beneath the bruise on his left eye, purring and running my nose along his skin. He smelled like sweat, fire and wood shavings, an odd combination that smelled so good and so much like Gilbert. I felt the scent glands within the pores on my face grow bigger as I rubbed my cheek against his neck.

"Birdie…v-vhat are you doing…" his voice was breathy and sexy and I wanted to hear more of it.

I licked around the edges of his bandages and gauze, lathering him in my saliva and scent. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine._ I licked down his neck and I felt him groan in pleasure, the noise went straight to my stomach and I half purred, half moaned, half hummed in response. He gripped my hips and guided me so that I was straddling his thighs. I placed my hands on the bed, gripping the sheets on either side of him for stability, licking around the bandages on his bare chest –his shirt and sweater had been removed before Ms. Mogens had started healing him.

"Mazhew," he breathed, "Vhat are you doing, liebling?" he asked head tilting back on the bed and his neck arching.

"Hm~" I said rubbing my face and chest against him, "Marking you. I don't want anyone to have what's mine…"

"…Am I yours?"

"Oui, most definitely."

"Good," Gilbert sighed, one of his hands going to the base of my tail and gently stroking it, "Because you're mine, too."

I gasped, looking into those beautiful eyes for the second time. I saw the truth of his words in his eyes and I wanted to cry again, this time in joy. It was the first time I'd ever been loved so strongly. _Make me yours_, I closed my eyes and brought our faces close together, _I'm already yours but…take my body. Mate with me._

Our lips brushed and it was like electricity flowing down my spine. I shivered, it was already so good and it was only a brush.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, ki-._

"MATTIE, BRO!"

I jumped off of Gil, startling, and half fell off the bed. Standing up and blushing, I took a step away from the albino to try and regulate my heart beat.

Alfred soon appeared, pushing aside the curtain around the bed. "MATTIE, YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?!" he asked clearly freaking out.

"Al, I'm fine…" I muttered imagining taking my brother's head in my hands and bashing his fucking head into a fucking wall, "Gil is the one that's really hurt…"

"PFFFFTTTTTTT! Forget him!" my brother said glaring at the Incubus lying in the bed, "I'm going back to class. You should start getting ready to get back to learning and shit soon too."

He left and I shyly looked at the albino.

Gilbert was already looking at me.

We both looked away, blushing.

_Fuck. You. Alfred._

* * *

**::Kiku::**

The Japanese Rokurokubi stood close to the World History teacher. They watched as Ivan carried away the injured Incubus and Yao went to scold the two Cat-beasts.

"How are we going to handre this new threat if we can't even get arong with each other?" Kiku asked himself but the teacher had heard him.

The Satyr looked at the smaller male from out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know," he admitted eyes going back to the principle and students; "They did it all the time in Ancient Greece. But, then again, that was then and this is now."

"It's not rike the ord days, that's for sure."

The brunette nodded solemnly. "I just open that this will be remembered as a great victory, not a great failure…we've had plenty of those in history…" –he looked at Kiku out of the corner of his eye again –"…do you want to make out in the janitors' closet?"

Kiku blushed, looking up at him in horror. "H-Hera-kun!" he squeaked face red like a tomato, "Th-Th-That's not appropriate for schoor!"

Hercules pouted, looking at his mate pleadingly. "Please, beloved~? I have missed you so much, and spending hours with all these annoying brats makes me crave your embrace even more."

He blushed bright red at that, both flattered and embarrassed, as he looked down at his shoes. "Maybe…during study harr? I can sneak out then-?"

"Nai~! Thank you, my dearest!" Hercules said with a big smile that made the younger male's heart skip a beat. He moved closer to Kiku and grabbed his hand, making sure it was hidden from view by their bodies.

Kiku shook his head with a small smile. "Hera… Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."

He planted a quick kiss on the Rokurokubi's temple, "And I love you, agápi̱ mou."

"Hera-kun…we need to tark to your family…" the Japanese man said resting his head against his alpha's shoulder for a brief moment, "We need to know if…they wirr support us. If this turns out badry."

"I will," he said, "I was going to call my cousin, so he could go to the rest of the herd and talk to them."

"Arright…" Kiku whispered worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Don't worry, ómorfi̱ sýntrofó mou," the teacher said giving his hand a squeeze and stepping away from him as the hall started to clear, "We manage to get an army out of these children. Rather they cooperate or not isn't an issue. They won't even know we've been preparing them."

He looked up into the warm, loving eyes of the man he had been with for more than a hundred years. "When this is over I wirr give you kodomo-tachi you've been asking for," Kiku promised placing his hand on the older male's neck, "I wirr be ready then. I wirr be more than wirring to give you children after the worst is over."

The Greek man smiled in a bittersweet way. Kiku had been putting off handing offspring for the longest time, and he understood why. He hoped that the submissive would change his mind but, at the same time, he didn't want to push Kiku into doing something he'd regret and he had also partly lost hope that Kiku would change his mind.

"Of course, Kiku," Hercules said kissing the shorter man chastely, "when this is all over."

* * *

**SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED!**

**THIS SUUUUUUUUCKED**

**IM SORRY I WAS TRYING TO WRITE AND THEN WANTED TO GET THIS OVER WITH AND…AND…I STARTED WATCHING ANIME!**

**Ugh…I was watching Loveless…and….i loved it…I decided I have to write a fanfic about it…that's why I tried to hurry this up…Kiku's part is also kinda useless…UGHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry I'm trying to write two plot lines in one story -.-' still trying to figure that out dudes…**

**Anyway….i hoped you like some of it…**

**Welp it's 2:50 in the morning where I live…sooooooo I'm going to go to bed now…NIGHT!**

**~kitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yellow~!**

**I bring you chapter six! **

**So thank you for all the reviews they meant a lot to me!**

**To jojoandpicnic97:**** thanks for the advice I really appreciate it and I just want to respond to your two ****_(?)_**** reviews. Ok. So. I know I kinda did Leon's teenager talk kinda bad. I mean I know I say "like" a lot but I'm not aware I do it so I don't really know where to put the likes but I'll try and say them aloud next time when I'm writing. Although, my family will probably find it weird that I'm talking to myself…ALSO! For your recent, recent review, I know twins don't call each other twins. I'm friends with a girl that is a fraternal twin and the only reason why I know she's a twin is because her and her brother used to be in the same classes all the time when we were younger. There's a reason that Alfred is referring to Mattie as his twin instead of his brother/little brother, which will be explained in the very first part of this chapter. Sooooooo yeahhhhh…**

**To _(the recent)_ Guest: ok. so. I don't know if this was your intention but your review came off as sort of rude. But, from what I gathered, you don't like the story because it reminds you of half werewolf/vampire/angel whatevers. The reason why Matthew has the feline features like cat ears and a tail will be explained in this chapter. Also, the reason why Alfred doesn't have these features is because Matthew and Alfred are fraternal twins. Twins can actually be born with two different fathers if they're fraternal twins. This is literally science, I'm not making this up. Alfred is a full on Cat-beast (his mom was one and so was his dad) while Matthew isn't (his mom was one but his dad was human). If it helps think about him like you'd think about a Liger. Liger's (a cross between a tiger and lion) aren't normally found in nature. Just like how a human/cat-beast cross breed wouldn't normally be found in nature. There for, he is called an Abomination. I hope this clears things up and, if you ever review again, please try and rephrase your review so it doesn't come off as rude. I don't know if you were purposely being rude or not but, just as a future reference, I don't appreciate rudeness. So, yeah, but thanks for your review.**

**ANYWAYS! Read on! (PSSSST: I don't have a beta soooo...sorry for the mistakes)**

_**Warning: smut**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**::Arthur::**

_In Cat-beast society, often times the female –or submissive male partner –will give birth to offspring known as cubs. These cubs are born individually, like a Human child, but the females and submissive males are known for their many heats that are timed close together. They are capable of producing offspring in quick succession. They are often confused as twins, or triplets, because of how close in age the cubs can be. This, as just discussed, is not true._

_With Humans, a female becoming pregnant with more than one child is rare. It is even rarer with Cat-beasts. Humans have come to accept it as simply a state in which two children were conceived and then birthed, while Cat-beasts see it differently. Twins have been shown to have a special supernatural link, being able to sense the other's emotion. This link can be opened and closed at will by the younger twin._

_When fighting, they are able to predict the other's movements and work as an efficient team. Because of their remarkable fight abilities and, thus, more strength, twins are highly respected in the Cat-beast world. It is considered a great honor to be twins and, many times, instead of referring to the other twin as "brother" or "sister" they refer to them as "twin". In a society where fighting and strength are essential, twins are important. Since they are held at such a high standard, it is a sign of respect and brotherhood. To refuse to call each other "twin", or acknowledge them as twins, is a sign of disrespect. It is then in the disrespected Cat-beasts right to kill the person, or C.O.L, that made such a slight on them. It is also within their rights to fight each other to the death, if one of the pair refuses to call the other "twin" at any point._

_-Shifting-_

_Cat-beasts, like other C.O.L, have forms that are-._

"Mon lapin~! W'at are you reading?"

I jumped, an unmanly squeak escaping my lips, as I looked up and saw that damn frog. I blushed, closing the book and holding it close to my chest as he sat across from me. "None of your bloody business, frog!" I snapped scooting farther away from him.

He smirked, leering at me, "Oh, I zhink it iz now~!" Before I could react, or stop him, he snatched the book from my hands.

"W-Wait-!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~! Iz zhis about Cat-beasts?" Francis asked with a perverted smirk, "Which of ze twins do you wish to take? Per'aps Alfred? I'm sure 'e will be more zhan willing to pin you down and take you. Or iz eet Matthieu? Do you want to take zhat boy's sweet virgi-?"

"Don't talk about Matthew like that you frog!" I snapped, using my magic to push him back and send my book floating back to my hands, "You demon, how can you say such things? Matthew's have a hard time as it is! You don't have to add to it-!"

"Why should I care?" Francis asked raising his eyebrow and smirking, but there was something in his eyes that told me my words got to him and that he really didn't mean the words he was saying.

I stood up, looking him directly in the eyes. Some part of me was reaching out to him, telling me that the real Francis wasn't as cruel and pervy as he seemed. I had learned never to ignore those parts of me, the parts that were more than likely my ancestors. Wizards held memories of their wizard ancestors from their family. **(A/N: think of it like Avatar the Last Airbender)** "You know, I don't think you're acting like the real you, I think you're just pretending," I said holding the book close to my chest and glaring, "If you actually let people in and stopped acting like a blood arse hole, people may actually like you. What happened that made you like this? Picking on poor Matthew…this won't help you get back into the Lord's good graces, you know."

Francis looked down, eyes cold and concealing what he really felt.

I sighed, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Act and God will act," I said over my shoulder, the word's suddenly coming to me, coming from the deepest part of my soul and the oldest part of my memories. Francis' head shot up, his lips parting in a gasp and his eyes widening. Tears were fresh in his eyes and he must've seen something in mine because he soon closed his eyes, swallowed and looked away. Deciding that all that could've been said was, indeed, said, I began walking away.

"God be wizh you, Angleterre," I heard Francis mutter.

I stopped and looked back at him. His face was hidden by his curtain of hair but his shoulders were tense.

I felt something inside me soften, just by looking at him, and I smiled a little. "And with your spirit, mon soleil." I paused, having no idea what I said but Francis seemed to know, his breath caught and his body shook as he continued to try and hide behind his hair.

Suddenly regretting what I just said, I clutched my book tightly, turned around and practically ran from the school's library.

* * *

**::Francis::**

I watched Arthur go, my heart beating loudly.

_He's like her, he said her words and…h-how could he know what she used to call me?!_

I ran my hand over my face, pushing back the tears and pain bubbling up in my throat_. Oh, God, what I'd give to see her face…just one more time_. And I had given everything. I had given up my rights as an Angel. I had fallen, my wings taken away and replaced with the skeleton of bat wings that made it twice as hard for me to fly. It was the price I had to pay for falling for a Human, falling for a Human that was chosen by God. His special little diamond, his treasure, his virgin saint. Like all the saints and martyrs before her.

"But God can't love you like I can, Jeanne," I whispered tilting my head up to the Heavens and hoping against all hope that she could hear me, _my precious __Jeanne d'Arc_, "I 'ave always loved you. From ze first moment God sent me to guide you. It wasn't just your face zhat I was entranced by. It was your kindness, ze purity in your 'eart. Je t'aime, Jeanne d'Arc.'

* * *

**::Alfred::**

"Alfred, you stupid American, where have you been?!" Young Soo called out, waving to me and walking quickly to my side.

"What do you mean dude?" I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and nuzzling our heads together. Suddenly realizing what I had done, something only done with other Pride members as a greeting, I blushed bright red and pulled away. "S-Sorry! It's a…a greeting…I forgot you were Human, man. Sorry!"

The Korean chuckled, blushing and patting my back. "Da-ze! It's no problem, it's…a little weird…But I understand! It's like…a high five or whatever. Right?"

I beamed at him, glad that he wasn't creeped out like the Humans tended to get. "Exactly! Well, more like a hug, but the same idea!" I confirmed yanking on his sleeve, "Let's go get some hamburgers!"

"Again?" Young Soo laughed rolling his eyes, "Ok, fine, calm your tits. Come with me to my locker so I can get my bag. Oh! Then can we change clothes? These are _way_ annoying!"

I chuckled, following close behind him, "You would hate eighteenth century clothes so bad. All the guys wore heels."

"Whoa, really?!"

"Basically."

Young Soo scrunched up his nose in distaste, tugging on my shirt and dragging me to his locker, speed walking. "Come on old man," he said with a small giggle, "Pick up the pace if you want to eat~!"

I frowned, fighting back my instincts. I wanted to bite him for the insult, rather it was just teasing or not, he was blatantly disrespecting an Alpha. _But he's not like us_, I had to remind myself with an irritated sigh, _he doesn't understand the importance of respect…no, that's not it. It's just our versions of respect are different._

"Hey, Al?"

I jumped, seeing that we had stopped in front of his locker. And that he was holding my hand. My heart thumped violently and I swallowed, blushing. "Wh-What's up?"

He nervously bit his lip, scratching his neck with his free hand. "L-Look, I was raised by Kiku, Mei and Yao…all of 'em are C. O. L of some kind…I-I know I'm different then you but tell me if I do something that offends you…aight?"

I smiled, pleased and touched. "Aight," I said softly pulling him into a brief hug before stepping away, rubbing my cheek against his temple discretely. "Honestly, I wanted to bite you."

"Oh, ok, good –wait, _what_?!"

Laughing, I found the expression of confusion and horror on his face too hilarious. And cute. _Really, really cute_. "You disrespected me as an Alpha," I clarified smirking and stepping forward. I let loose some hormones, hormones that I had gained remarkable control of after years of living with Matthew and his many heats. They were Alpha hormones, strong and deep and musky. The available Submissives around us gasped and whimpered, either running away or leaning against their lockers for support as they were overwhelmed.

I made sure they were strong enough for a Human to smell, but not strong enough to send Alphas and Submissives into a frenzy. Young Soo gasped, pupils dilating as he clutched his locker, back slamming into it and he exhaled/inhaled heavily. He was almost panting. I grinned, trapping him with my arms on either side of his head, showing off my saber teeth. _At least I know what his nature is now_, I thought with a chuckle.

Even Humans had natures, rather they stuck to them was a different matter.

"Ya see, Young Soo," I said my voice rumbling in a growl-like purr, "My kind takes respect _very_ seriously. If you disrespect an Alpha" –I got in his face, breathing on his cheek –"there's going to be some…reprocussions~."

"Punish me, Alfred!"

"I'll gladly take your punishments!"

"I'll listen to you, I promise, I'll obey your every word~."

"Dominate me, Alfred!"

"No, no! Dominate _me_!"

"Don't listen to that bitch!"

I ignored the pleading, desperate Submissives and focused on Young Soo in front of me. He was shaking and trembling, looking up at me with barely hidden expression of lust. "A-Al…" the Korean whimpered voice wavering.

Leaning close, I growled and breathed against his neck. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, a noise that made me want to make him submit to me, made me want to see his body bent beneath me, doused in my scent and heavy with my child. Realizing I was working myself into a frenzy, I regained my control on my hormones.

The Submissives around us quieted their pained, desperate moaning and yowling, starting to whimper in confusion.

I chuckled as Young Soo's breathing returned to normal.

"You…You're a dick," the Korean huffed, blushing and turning around to shove his stuff in his book bag with shaking hands, "A real j-jerk, Al…"

I threw my head back and laughed. _He is really cute_. "You're cute," I smirked loving the way his shoulders tensed and how he slightly broke out into an anxious sweat.

"Sh-Shut u-u-up!" he snapped with a cute, angry glare. He shouldered his book bag, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground. Young Soo was still embarrassed.

I chuckled quietly, throwing my arm over his shoulder and still smirking. "Never~" I purred guiding him to the front of the school, so we could go, "Now. Let's go get some burgers!"

That got a giggle out of him as we walked through the hallways, and he started to talk about an anime he and Kiku had just watched.

As he was talking I became increasingly aware of our surroundings. Perhaps, I was more aware because of my instincts and hormones that had been like a shock to my system. I was buzzing with energy and ultra-sensitive. I noticed a group of Beserkers, men that looked like body builders with gorging muscles and throbbing veins in their necks, eying Young Soo. They licked their lips and chatting excitedly to each other in old Norse. Their eyes flicked back to Young Soo, raking over his body hungrily.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and, once I caught their eyes, I bared my teeth at them in warning. The Berserkers sneered at me, muscles flexing and veins throbbing.

_Fuck…other people want him…I can't let that happen!_ I realized, paling slightly. Deciding it was the best option, I leaned close to Young Soo –who was still talking –and nuzzled the side of his head and his neck with my cheek. He must've excepted this as normal behavior for a Cat-beast because he leaned into my touch, not missing a beat as he talked.

I widened the scent pockets beneath my skin, letting my scent rub off on him. The scent of an Alpha. So no one would touch him.

"Hey, Alfred, isn't that your brother?"

I looked over to where Young Soo was pointing and stopped dead in my tracks.

Gilbert and my brother were sitting on a bench, their knees touching. Gilbert was smiling and talking animatedly, albeit quietly, while my twin blushed and listened intently. His ears were pressed flat against his skull and his tail was flicking nervously as his hands were clasped in between the albino's. I could smell the pheromones rolling off the albino's skin, even from a distance.

He was an Alpha.  
I had trusted him to protect my brother, had been grateful that Matthew had extra protection as well as a friend who accepted him.

I had been so, _so_ very wrong.

_He's only using him for sex…disgusting sex vampire_, I thought with a sneer. I clenched my fists and walked quickly up to them.

"Alfred!" Young Soo yelped, hurrying after me and trying to keep up with my almost inhuman speed.

I didn't pay any attention to him, choosing to haul Gilbert to his feet by the collar.

"Alfred? Vhat ze hell-?"

"Don't talk you disgusting demon," I hissed, gritting my teeth and tightening my grip on his collar, "Don't touch my brother, don't even look at my twin!"

"Al, stop it, please!" Matthew whimpered grabbing my wrists and trying to tug me away from that treacherous fuck, "Please, Al, l-let me explain-?"

"Mattie, he's using you for sex! For _food_!" I screamed releasing Gilbert and grabbing my brother's shoulders in a bruising grip, "He's an Incubus! He's the lowest of creatures! His kind uses something sacred between two mates as nutrients, like cattle and elk and deer and veil and lamb!"

"Alfred, my twin, mon partenaire dans la bataille, _please_," he begged placing his soft hands over mine, his face was red, clearly embarrassed by the people who had decided to stand and watch –mostly Humans –"please let him explain. Let _us_ explain."

I glared at the albino, who was glaring right back, but my loyalty and trust in my twin was stronger than my loathing for him. I nodded, grabbing Young Soo's –who had been watching worriedly from a distance –sleeve and pulling him along as we followed Gilbert and Matthew.

"D-Do you really think I should be coming along?" the Korean questioned staying close to my side, I could tell that the hormones of my scent I had rubbed on him were kicking in, "This seems like a family thing…"

"Yes…you can come," I answered slowly, trying to choose my words carefully, "I'll be honest with you, Young Soo…I like you. And I hope to ma –I mean, become 'boyfriends' or…whatever Humans call it now-a-days. I think you like me too. I don't know if you're ready for a relationship, and even if all you want to be is friends it's better if you see this now. To better understand my people."

Young Soo looked down, blushing, but didn't pull away or react at all.

I accepted his silence, honestly expecting a harsher reply. I knew he at least recuperated some of my feelings or else my scent wouldn't affect him the way it did. His body heat was increasing, heat rate spiking, sweat forming on his brow and he was starting to smell differently. Sweeter.

The four of us stopped outside my dorm, Matthew taking out his keys and unlocking the door. "Y-You guys can put your bags on the sofa," he stuttered nervously, pointing at the black leather couch, "Are you th-thirst or anything…?"

"Nein."

"No, let's just get this crap over with."

Matthew nodded, walking to the kitchen. It wasn't much but Matthew had tried to make it nice. The cabinets, walls and countertops were white, the appliances were stainless steel and the back splash was black and white subway tile. Matthew had added red curtains on the windows, red roses in a blue ceramic vase, a round oak table covered with a blue table cloth and a small marmalade jar filled with water and purple violets and the plates and mugs were white with orange reddish maple leaves on them. There were four chairs at the table and we all sat down. Matthew sat across from Young Soo, who sat next to me, and Gilbert sat next to Matthew and across from me.

"Alfred, I vould like to explain-."

"Then explain, fucker."

"Alfred…" the Korean said placing a calming hand on my thigh, "Let them speak, ok?"

I crossed my arms and huffed, giving Gilbert a death glare but listening to Young Soo. I kept quiet.

"I vas talking vith Birdie," the Incubus continued his jaw flexing in annoyance, "und he informed me on some zhings I have to do…in order for me to court him-."

"COURT HIM?!"

"-und make him mein mate."

"What?!" I screamed clenching my fists and banging them onto the table top, "No fucking way! My brother's not going to mate with some…some low life Incubus that resides in Hell! He's going to marry a strong, fertile, Cat-beast that can _protect_ and _love_ him!"

"Al, how do you expect me to mate with a Cat-beast when they all hate me and think of me as an Abomination?" my twin said, quietly and calmly, "Please, just give him permission. You know he needs it from the head of my family. Which happens to be either you or Oroitz."

"Oroitz has no business in this and he knows that," I hissed trying to stop the fur popping up in patches on my body and the sharpening of my facial features.

"U-Uh, Alfred?" Young Soo stammered running his fingers through a patch of fur that appeared on my hand, "I…I don't understand. Why do they all hate him?"

The room fell silent and I sat back down, slowly. My throat was thick with anxiety and pain, unwilling to say anything out loud.

"They hate me because I'm an Abomination," Matthew said, surprising all of us, "Alfred and I are fraternal twins. My…our mother cheated on Alfred's father, which is rare in itself but it does happen, only she cheated on Oliver, Alfred's father and a Cat-beast, with a Human. Cat-beasts don't stray outside their species-."

"-since we tend to believe other species are…inferior," I continued eyes trained on the blue of the table cloth, "It's…it's possible for fraternal twins to come from two different fathers. The same day our mother laid with a Human, she laid with my father. When we were born…he wouldn't have known Matthew wasn't his child if not for-."

"-my features. Cat-beasts true forms are that of giant cats, they use a Glamour to hide their true forms and make themselves appear Human. Infants are born wearing a Glamour, a natural instinct to protect one's self from predators. Cat-beasts value strength, the ultimate survival of the fittest species. All C. O. L have the ability to use a Glamour for the same exact reason, only…I don't. I can't hide my ears or my tail. Cat-beasts have saber like teeth and pointed, curved ears so they can be easily identified by other C. O. L but my features are like a neon sign. I couldn't go outside for most of my life because I'd be immediately killed. This is a weakness to many, many species of C. O. L who have fought for thousands of years in order to survive. It's…it's like al-albinism" –Matthew glanced at Gilbert, who smiled back reassuringly and gripped the blonde's hand –"take an albino snake for example. It's yellow with red eyes. It can't hide in grass or in the sand, in the wild it would die."

"So…The reason why you're hated is because you don't have a Glamour? You're considered weak?" the Korean asked.

Matthew nodded with a bittersweet smile.

"That's…That's not fair!" Young Soo shouted face red in anger, "Just because you're weak, doesn't mean they have the right to hate you!"

"Zhat's just ze vay zhings are. You vouldn't understand," Gilbert said turning to look at me seriously, "But I am not like zhat. Incubi are not like zhat. Ve have seen many creatures zhat are considered Abominations, many of zhem are good people. I couldn't care less about vhat your twin is or isn't. All I know, is zhat he is my Life Mate. I vill take care of him and treat him vell, I vill be a good Alpha to him. I vill follow your mating rules, I'll court him how he vould be courted by someone of his species. All I need is your permission."

I pressed my lips in a thin line. I didn't want Matthew to mate with him. Gilbert was an Incubus, he couldn't be trusted.

"Trust your brother's judgment," Young Soo said squeezing my knee, "If Gilbert is really a jerk, than he will see that."

I looked at the Korean under my lashes. He was staring at me with warm, wide eyes and I felt like I couldn't deny him anything. I placed my hand over his, squeezing his hand and drawing strength from his touch. "Fine," I said glaring at the albino, "But if you hurt my brother, I. Will. Kill you."

Soon, I had changed into jeans and a baggy American flag t-shirt and Young Soo was pulling me up the stairs to his dorm room.

"It was very mature of you," he said, searching for his key, "letting Gilbert court Matthew."

"It was because of you," I admitted placing my hands on his hips and drawing him close, nuzzling into the back of his neck, "If you hadn't been there, I would've said no."

"R…Really…?" Young Soo stuttered his cheeks flaming and I felt him lean into my touch.

I chuckled; slipping my arms around his waist and pulling our bodies close so I could feel every muscle in Young Soo's body. I could smell his arousal even before he gasped, pressing harder against me. "You really don't have any idea the effect you have on me," I murmured against his ear, my teeth grazing the top of the shell.

"A-And you know the effect you ha-have on me?" he said trying to sound harsh; he failed miserably as he clutched the sleeves of my bomber jacket.

"Oh, yes, I do," I said brushing, light, chaste kisses along his neck. Young Soo gasped, again, this time spinning around and wrapping his arms around my neck. He stood on his tip toes, one hand tangling in the back of my hair and pulling my head down so our lips could meet half way.

His lips were soft and I was instantly intoxicated. I clutched the back of Young Soo's blazer, pulling him closer, and pressing our lips together. The tip of my tongue surged forward, probing the seam of his lips. With a soft moan, his lips parted and his tongue met mine. They slick and slid, becoming rougher and fevered in Young Soo's desperate fight for dominance; the effort was amusing and I growled, pheromones leaking from my pores and hormones clouding my mind as I tugged the back of his hair –allowing my tongue to go deeper –and squeezed his ass. His moan was louder, longer, and his hips started to rock into mine until he finally gave in and allowed me to claim his mouth. I pressed him against the door to his dorm room, my tongue snaking as far into his mouth as it could.

I felt the door give way behind us at the same time I had picked Young Soo up by the waist. He wrapped his legs around my waist, our tongues and lips never leaving each other, as I stumbled into his dorm, falling against the door and closing it. The Korean jerked his hips, rubbing our half hard members together. I snarled, pulling away from his lips to pressed heated bites and licks to his neck. _Mine, mine, mine!_

"Ngh! _Alfred~_!" he moaned clutching my shoulders and continuing to jerk his hips, "P-Pl-Please, more, _God!_"

I chuckled against his neck, biting down hard and sucking on the mark. I carried him to the kitchen table, his bedroom was too far away, and slammed him on the table top. I ripped his school shirt open, buttons popping free, before shoving it, along with his blazer, off his shoulders.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," I praised straddling his hips and trailing kisses down his neck to his chest. My tongue swirled around the hard, pink nub of his nipple, my fingers grasping the other one tightly and twisting.

"B-Beautiful…" he muttered arching his back and moaning, "Be-en called m-many things be-before…never beau-beautiful…."

I smiled, kissing and sucking his nipple. I peppered kisses down his sternum to his navel, my tongue circling it before thrusting in and out a few times. I undid his pants slowly, too slowly for Young Soo's taste seeing as he lifted his hips and began to push down his pants himself. This amused me and I quickly pushed away his boxers, immediately liking from the tip of his shaft to the base. Beautiful, wanton moans ripped from his throat, hands finding their way in my hair and gripping tightly. My lips wrapped around the head of his member, sucking and pressing the tip of my tongue in the slit. Young Soo mewled, making a chocked sobbing noise.

"_Alfred!_ Oh my God, _please!_" the Korean begged, gasping loudly as I engulfed more of his cock, sliding my mouth further down and swallowing his member to the base. "Please! _Pl-Please_! I need to c-cum, I'm _begging_ you!"

"Well, since you're begging…" I teased pulling my mouth off his member, he whined at the loss and I chuckled. I sat up straight and yanked down the zipper to my jeans, pulling out my own member. Grasping both our cocks in my hand and bracing myself on the table top, I began to pump us.

"Sh-Shit!" Young Soo hissed one hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder as he thrust his hips up, "Fuck! You're a god, a _fucking god_!"

I panted, kissing his face and neck fervently. "You're beautiful, an angel sent from god. Perfection given flesh," I muttered between kisses, my hand speeding up and pumping us faster.

"_A-Alfred_!" I heard Young Soo scream as he came all over my hand. I milked him and it wasn't long before I was cumming too. We lay on half on the table, half off as we panted and gulped air into our lungs. Trying to come down from our high. "A-Al…" he finally panted, raising a shaky hand to cup my flushed cheek, "Tha…That was…that was amaz-."

"Young Soo, whose stuff is –OH BLOODY FUCKING GOD!" Arthur said walking into the dorm he shared with Young Soo. Seeing the two teens on the table, where he and the Korean ate, and Alfred's hand covered in cum was just too much for the young Wizard. He could barely contain his scream as he turned on his heal and turned, storming out of the dorm and slamming the door behind him.

"…That was lovely," I chuckled lifting off of him to wash my hand in the sink, "Why don't you get changed and I'll handle this."

"…O-Ok," he said meekly and I grinned at his sudden attitude change. I washed my hands, fixed my jeans and wiped down Young Soo's table with a paper towel.

He returned a little while later, wearing red skinny jeans that hugged his ass, black converse and a white long sleeved shirt that hung off his shoulder. _Damn sexy…_ Young Soo was blushing and running a hand through his slightly messy hair, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Do you regret it?" I asked seriously, crossing my arms and leaning back against the counter.

He shook his head, crossing his arms awkwardly and leaning against the door jam.

"Then talk to me."

He swallowed thickly, hesitating before walking up to me quickly. Young Soo, with his arms still crossed, planted a quick, chaste quick kiss on my lips. He blushed harder and I couldn't help but grin. "I…I don't regret it," the Korean whispered resting his forehead on my chest, "A-And…about that…about what you said…I-I want to be boy-boyfriends. For now."

"For now," I agreed wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek on top of his head, "Do you want to go on a date then? I actually know a place that has really good kimchi-."

"Say no more~!" Young Soo exclaimed throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me in for another kiss, "You had me at 'date'."

I relished in these soft, chaste kisses, in the feeling of him in my arms just as much as the making out sessions and having him beneath me. They were equally important to me, igniting a familiar fire. The natural instinct of all Alphas to protect one's loved one.

* * *

**So yeah, anyways, I hope you guys liked that….I actually wasn't too sure about it…please review (don't be rude) and tell me what you guys thought of it**

**Sorry if I made America seem OOC...I don't really know how to write him without making him seem like a total and complete asshole**

**Loves and tickles**

**~kitty**


End file.
